


Cannot Fathom without You

by DragonofChaosTheory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being reworked, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Lots of Characters Die, M/M, Old Family, Sirius Seriously Needs a Hug, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofChaosTheory/pseuds/DragonofChaosTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing left to do, the lord of an old family takes in a baby he found in the chilly November air. Really, who leaves a powerful baby on a cold door step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Now who would leave a baby out here?

**Author's Note:**

> During the first flashback, one of the characters speaks in french. What he is saying is this:  
> “Oh how you surprise me, sister dearest.”  
> And yes... I will admit to using Google translator. ^_^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am slowly rewriting CFWY. Every chapter has something different, as I am taking this in a new direction.  
> yay! New things.  
> Also... I (and by I, I mean my wife) am thinking of setting up a Facebook for pieces of original work. Let me know what you guys think.

Calculating midnight eyes watched as the old man finally set the precious cargo down. The body the eyes belonged to dropped lower to the ground, feeling muscles tighten, and coil. The being waited to spring and rescue its quarry. It greatly anticipating the time when the silver haired wind bag would finally take his leave. All of this waiting made the creature antsy.  
Finally, it heard the cries of its target. The soft wailing of a baby split the chilly air, which only begged a thought.  
Who left a baby out in the cold on November nights? Could they not have found a place for the child, at least for the night. Any family that knew the Potters would be more than happy to take in their son for a night.  
What is taking them so long to- Finally! It thought they would never leave, but it was happy that they had disappeared into the night air.  
Making sure that their magical signatures had faded, the large feline body sprung into action, moving swiftly to where they had placed their precious bundle. As the rather large panther drew closer, it slowed as a pair of hauntingly familiar green eyes focused on the large cat approaching them. A sadness washed over the stalking cat, now sure of the only reason the baby would be on this doorstep had come to pass.  
As if time suddenly slowed, the panther assessed the small one, taking in his magical signature. Midnight eyes narrowed on the babe, measuring his fate against the cold and the terrible muggles that the babe would be forced to grow up with. The feline decided that, if nothing else, it should relocate the child. It was what its friends would have wanted, after all.  
The child in question was very small, and seemingly helpless enough. For a brief moment, it wondered if he would even break the 152 cm (5'0") range. Had it been in its human shape, it would have smiled at the familiarity of the features of the babe.  
There was an unruly thick mass of black hair atop the baby's head, seeming looking as if it had gone through a tempest. Slightly tanned skin stood out against the thin blue blanket he had been wrapped so haphazardly in. What had stood out the most, as the early November winds blew his hair from his forehead, was the vivid red scar. A curse scar.  
The panther seemed to melt back to its human self, like so many other animagi. The man that took the animal's form shuddered at the thought of lacking fur in the early November cold. He had not worn much of anything, focused on observation, and the cold sent goose chills up his arms, and unpleasant tingles along his spine. Only for this child.  
Green eyes watched, with only a small squeak from the child they belonged to, as the figure took shape. Said eyes almost crossed cutely as a long, elegantly pale finger gently poked the child's nose, and to the figure's surprise, a strong grasp took hold of said finger.  
“My my. Your father's strength.” the figure whispered as he picked the child, blanket, letter, and all up. It was awkward, at first. He could not seem to settle the baby into the right position, and was met with a slightly fussy Harry. Soon enough, he found a position that the babe seemed to be okay with. Standing took nearly an age as he had to slowly move, afraid to drop the unfamiliar weight.  
Moving silently down the creepily boring road, sneering at the depressing normality of it all. “Now... What to do with you. I shall take you home, for now. After, we shall see." The man knew he had to get the baby away from the muggles. After this, he had no idea what would happen, but there was no going back.  
   
The figure arrived at the steps of the large manor house in Lascaux, France.  
The white marble shown in the moonlight, but the large manor in front only sent a shiver along his straightened spine that had nothing to do with cold. Shuddering, he pulled the baby closer, trying to shield his tiny frail body from the breeze. He was unsure now, but prayed that this would work the way he hoped it would. The child's parents had been very dear to him and his family, but they had not seen each other in some time. How would she react to this proof of James and Lilly? He wondered for only a moment before being distracted.  
He was suddenly drawn from thought as his dark chocolate locks, hanging down to his shoulders were tugged, rather harshly by the giggling one year old. Midnight eyes focused on green. "I will take that to mean you are afraid." His only response was a cute tongue being stuck out. He sighed. "So much like your father, it is terrifying."  
Long legs, clad in black pants, carried them up the steps and through the large and heavy front doors to the white marble manor. The light blue floors gleamed in the moonlight while the silver walls, decorated in moving yet silent paintings, and freshly cleaned tapestries greeted him.   
Standing straight, he adopted the pureblood persona that was expected of the master of the manor. "Rishik!" he called, summoning a small house elf, dressed in a dark blue pillowcase made of silk.  
The house elf bowed. "Yes master?" It asked. When it finally stood, its eyes bugged out at the babe in its master's arms.  
The man sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is my sister here?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He could feel her magical energy questing out to meet his the moment he stepped through the door. Her soft magic brushed against him, and immediately made him relax.  
"Yes master. Mistress is in her sitting rooms. She has been anticipating master's return."  
The man nodded, but before he could step to the main staircase, a soft voice caught his attention. "Alcied?" His midnight eyes immediately moved to catch her grey blue eyes. They had changed color again, he noted. Her pale hands clutched at the railing of the second floor's outcrop as if were the only thing that kept her standing. Her fair and beautiful face had tear stains. He knew then that she had discovered what had become of their friends.  
James and Lilly Potter were dead, and she had probably seen it happen. He shuddered at that, grateful that the gift had skipped over him.  
The wiggling in his arms, reminded him of why he'd finally come home. Motioning his sister closer, he straightened the baby in his arms. Harry, the note had called him. Alcied frowned for a moment. That sounded so much like James and Lilly. To have just named him something so simple.  
The soft sound of her bare feet against the marble drew his eyes to her, watching as she descended the steps quickly. Her eyes wandered all over his form, making sure he was uninjured. Those eyes questioned what he had been doing.  
For a moment, his heart went out to his sister, but then he drew back. He could allow no more emotion to seep through.  
She neared, and spotted the bundle in his arms. "Is that...?" Her soft whisper was so close. She sounded so hopeful. It almost broke Alcied's heart. "Yes. This is their son. His name is Harry." He said, passing the babe into her capable arms. He envied the way she immediately knew how to hold and cradle the toddler. It was almost as if his weight had always been a part of her own.  
"Harry. So like James and Lilly..." She whispered, echoing his thoughts as she trailed a finger over his face. Her eyes softened on the baby, and she actually cooed at Harry.  
Alcied thought his heart would melt. Couldn't have that, now could he!  
He coughed, calling his sister's attention to himself. "I don't know what to do with him now." he admitted, at a loss. He could only shrug as his sister's eyes narrowed on him. He knew she was thinking of him as an over grown idiot at this moment, but he would not apologize.  
"We will do what we should have done. We should have taken them into our home, and offered our friends shelter!" She hissed, and he winced.  
"You know we couldn't. Mother would have never allowed it." Alcied tried to make her see his point.  
His twin sighed. "Funny how she mysteriously passed away just over a month ago." Her eyes flickered to him. "And then you disappear. You did not even attend the funeral."  
Alcied straightened then, his 198.12 cm (6'6") frame towering over her 157 cm (around 5'2") stature. "What are you saying?" his eyes narrowed.  
This did not affect the woman in front of him, her eyes narrowed, and the baby held closer. "I am not saying anything, brother. Just that you have been greatly missed."  
Alcied almost slouched, but shrugged. "I wanted to use the time to my advantage." he admitted. He had not killed their mother, but he had taken every moment to celebrate her death.  
His twin rolled her eyes, and he smirked.  
"Tell me you did not do the same, Willow." it was almost a demand.  
Her eyes focused on him again, with slight anger. "No. I planned her funeral. I made sure the manor kept running properly, and I kept up with the family businesses. The things YOU should have been doing, Lord Croÿ!" she hissed, reminding him of his new position.  
He flinched. "You did well..." he offered. She almost cursed at him, until a soft whine caught her attention.  
The baby wiggled. Willow hummed and shifted Harry in her arms, not used to holding the weight yet. "What are we going to do with him?" she whispered.  
Alcied had an idea. It may not be a good one, but it was really the only one they had at this point.  
"We could keep him... Raise him. Don't look at me like that! You've always wanted a piece of James Potter! Well here he his." he shrugged, knowing that the words would sting, but there was no getting around them.  
Willow bit her bottom lip, a habit she had not been able to break. "We would have to blood adopt him, and hide him away from prying Light or Dark lords."  
Alcied laughed, and showed her the letter. "The dark lord is dead. We will be safe, for now. I do agree with the blood adoption though. Change his name, and give him a normal life."  
Willow nodded. "Is he to be your son?"  
Alcied blanched. "Heavens no! But he will be my heir. All yours, sister dear!" He knew that he would never father a child, and was okay with this thought.  
Willow smiled, and just gave him the same type of attitude he had been giving her all night. "Then I have just had a son! Joy to the Croÿ line. A child has been born."  
Alcied thought a moment. "Who shall we say the father is?" His sister could charm and befuddle anyone into believing that they were the father of her child, whether she had been intimate with them or no.  
She frowned. "Who says he needs a father? We shall simply say it is some diplomat that was close to our family, but has passed away during the war."  
Alcied nodded at this. "Then we are blessed with this child. May the mother continue to watch after our family."  
"So mote it be." Willow whispered.  
And so it was.  
Four years later, things were happy for the small family.  
Hadrian was sitting in his mother's lap, content while reading a book. His eyes blinking every now and then, but focused on the words. Willow smiled as she ran her fingers through his ebony locks. "Hadrian." she called softly, and he turned to look, adjusting his glasses. Across from her sat Alcied who watched them from across the white table.  
They were seated outside on a veranda over looking the sprawling grounds. Spring had come, and they had all decided to enjoy the outdoors. The vast grounds were covered in wildflowers and tall trees that bloomed brightly in the warm weather and dark in the cold. The noises of animals farther back on the grounds even reached the veranda.  
Hadrian's wide eyes focused on his mother. His entire being focused on her, wide eyes meeting her own grey, his smile already in place, just happy to see her. "Yes, mama?"  
“How are your studies?” she asked, knowing her son was focused, but she also wanted to learn more about what her son liked to study.  
Hadrian smiled. "Wonderful, mama. Can I have a hug?" he asked at random. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around the smaller figure in her lap.  
"You may have all of the hugs in the world, my son." She told him, her forehead pressed to his head. Hadrian smiled at her, a bright and warm smile.  
Alcied, lifted an eyebrow. “You spoil him.” he said, his midnight eyes watching them. He would never admit that he was surprised at how mothering his sister could be. All Willow did was shrug. “Like you are any better?” she said with a small smile. “Who is it that bought him a new broom, even after I said no?” she reminded him as she cuddled her son.  
In all honesty, he could not argue this. He spoiled Hadrian rotten, and nothing would slow that down. The Croÿ heir had to be spoiled, of course. He enjoyed having a nephew to hand the world.  
He tilted his head, studying his sister and nephew closely. This is what family should look like. Not the depressing excuse they had before Hadrian entered their lives. This is what he would fight to keep safe, despite all odds. A thought crossed his mind.  
“Yes, but what are you going to do when he has to leave home for school?” he wondered. It was not an unfair question, yet it earned him the most heated glare he had ever received from his twin in a very long time.  
“School? Oh... Do tell, dear bother. You wish me to send him off to one of the schools that will make him choose his core as soon as 11, or 12?” she asked, her ire steady rising has her brother continued to meet her eye.  
Recognizing the danger he was putting himself in, he decided to backtrack. “I only mean that he has to start learning magic within the next few years. As soon as he turns 11, you are going to have so many offers... Especially when he steps into the betrothed age.” he said as his eyes watched his sister's growing horror. He almost laughed as she ran fingers through Hadrian's midnight locks.  
He grinned as he felt her agitation. He eyed his sister's twitching figure, mentally plotting out his will. “Now now... No need to be hasty. We still have another 13 years before that even happens.” he said, hoping to delay his immanent demise.  
She seemed to calm at this, looking down into Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian met her stare with a curious one of his own, noting how his mother's face was blank, and very serious. “No dating until you are 60.” she said stubbornly to her son.  
Hadrian only blinked, not really understanding what dating was, but wanting to please his mother, none the less. “OK, mama!” he said with the most adorable grin. His eyes immediately returned to his book, now absorbed in the story.  
Willow had to suppress a smile at her son, the most precious thing in her entire world.  
She remembered the night her brother had brought him to her, and sweet Morgana, he had been a mess. She often wondered what had possessed him to go after James and Lilly's son, but she thanked magic every day that he had done such.  
Alcied picked up on his sister's train of thought easy, and the simple smile slipped across his lips. After so much death and destruction that had been caused by their family, he was happy to see that his sister had found solace in her son. He had sworn that she would never have to deal with all that their family had done, but with Hadrian, that had seemed to take care of itself.  
He prayed these days would last.  
He really had not known what to do when he learned that his friends had died. He knew he had to follow Albus Dumbledore, the man who held the child his friends had born. When he discovered that they had planned to take him to muggles, and heard the woman describe them, he knew he had to take Hadrian away from there.  
Surprisingly enough, the blood adoption had gone better than planned. Of course it helped that they were distantly related to the Potter family. They had been known to marry into the Potter line every so often, as soon as the blood connections allowed it. Everyone had anticipated Willow's marriage to James, but that had turned out for naught.  
The fact that James had chosen a muggleborn witch over his sister had always irked Alcied, but Willow had said that so long as James was happy, she would be happy for them. She adored Lilly Evans nee Potter.  
The girls had quickly gotten along, and become fast friends. Willow helping Lilly pick out her wedding dress, and even helping her with several pureblood customs that James could not get away from.  
It had shocked him how easily Willow had let James go. He knew his sister had prepared to spend the rest of her life by his side, and to see it all go up in smoke had hurt her for a moment, but she had faced it like a true Croÿ. With fire and determination in every step.  
A sudden pain in his forearm made him come out of those thoughts quickly. His eyes widened as he excused himself quickly.  
Willow's eyes followed him into the house, but she stayed where she was. Her vivid blue eyes tracked her brother as he left, knowing exactly what was happening.  
Alcied walked briskly into his study, pain a constant companion for every step. His eyes watched in panic as he rolled his sleeve up, and sure enough the dark mark cresting his forearm was glowing.  
It was not a summon, but a warning.  
The Dark Lord was on his way to recovery.  
Alcied always regretted being sold to the Dark Lord by their mother.  
The former Lord, Roland Croÿ, had betrayed the Dark Lord by siding with the Light. The family had no choice but to flee London, running to France to hide behind the French Ministry.  
Not that it had really done them any good.  
Once Roland had died, mysteriously at that, Matilda Croÿ, their mother had basically sold him over to the Dark Lord.  
She had been about to sell Willow over before her untimely end. Probably the same poison that had ended their father. He would have to ask his sister to be sure. Not that he would ever tell anyone about that. He was not even sure if she had killed the wicked woman, or not, but it had been very fortunate that she had died so quickly.  
He did not know how long they had before the Dark Lord summoned him, but he silently begged Hecate for time.  
   
He was gifted three years.  
It was with slight humor, and minor worry that Willow found her, now eight year old, son hissing with a couple of harmless garden snakes.  
They had been walking in the sprawling gardens of Croÿ manor, and Hadrian had taken off in attempts to play hide and seek with his mother. She had laughed, and let him go, warning him that his magic studies would continue within an hour.  
“Hadrian...” she called out softly.  
His wide emerald eyes lifted to meet her soft jade eyes.  
“Is it time already, mother?” he wondered, softly stroking the scales of the small garden snakes.  
His mother, seemingly not surprised that he could talk to snakes, just smiled at him.  
At least this time, they were not large venomous ones, roughly 4 times his size. “Yes, I am afraid. It is time to return to your studies.” she said in a tone that brooked no argument, as he looked about to do just that.

He bowed his head, at his apparent loss, and heaved out an overly exaggerated sigh.  
“After lessons, do you think you, and uncle could come play with me?” he wondered, shyly peaking up at his mother through the bangs of his hair.  
Her stern expression melted. “Of course darling. Your uncle did promise to teach you to fly, correct?” she gently reminded him.  
His eyes lit up in pure excitement. He quickly stood, and slightly blushed at the indignant hissing of the snakes, but it did not deter his excitement.  
He quickly grabbed his mother's delicate hand in his small ones. “Come, come mother! Let us return to lessons!” he said, nearly dragging her back to the house.  
“Hadrian!” came the reprimand.  
He stilled. Not in fear. No, he knew what he was being reprimanded for.  
“I am sorry mother.” he said as he straightened his back, and began a brisk walk, instead of his flat out run.  
Willow smiled down at her son. “It is okay. This time Hadrian. You are lucky we do not have guests, or else I would have had to spank you.” she says, her tone light, and slightly playful.  
He gave his mother a sheepish grin. “I did apologize.” he reminded her.  
She had to close her eyes to disguise the softness of them. When her eyes reopened, Hadrian's expression had turned to one of sorrow, or what was commonly known to his mother and uncle as his puppy dog face.  
'My son is going to be a heart breaker.' She realized.  
She sighed, and Hadrian had known the he won the round. A wide grin settled on his face.  
Willow tilted her head at her son. “Oh, I would not celebrate so soon. The lesson we will resume on is potions.” she said with the start of an evil grin lighting the corner of her lips.  
“No fair!”  
…  
Alcied sneered at the headline of this morning's Daily Prophet, his toast and eggs duly forgotten.  
Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing!  
By: Rita Skeeter.  
Supporters of You-Know-Who, still suspected in the kidnapping of the Boy-Who-Lived!!  
Funny that we, the humble citizens of wizarding Britain, had entrusted his safety to that of Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft, and wizardry. The same man who is entrusted with the care and safety of our children! This anniversary must be a painful reminder that he could not even keep the Chosen One safe!  
Although he says he's close to solving the mystery of our hero's disappearance, this reporter thinks he doesn't really have a clue!  
I have several interview statements saying that, although they've combed almost everywhere they could touch, it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived is no where near to being found!  
More on Albus Dumbledore on page 12. More on the Chosen One on page 13. More on the Halloween Tragedy on page 14.  
   
And so the slander of Rita Skeeter against Dumbledore continued, but that's not what interested Alcied. It was simply the fact that the arrogant Dumbledore thought he would find Hadrian, and take him from Willow.  
He scoffed at the thought. An evil smile flitted along his lips. As if he would allow the man to do such a thing.  
Their own little blessing is what Hadrian had been, and he would become one of the damned before he let Dumbledore even step foot in his home.  
He would never tell Hadrian how close they had come to losing Willow they had both come, and how close Hadrian had come to having Alcied as his father.  
He winced at that thought.  
Although he loved Hadrian, he knew he would never make a good father. It just was not in his nature to stick around in one area for to long, and you couldn't exactly take a baby with you into the dangerous rain forests of Brazil, or the treacherous mountains of Japan.  
That, and he'd be rather lost without his twin sister there to make sure he preformed his duties as the Croÿ Lord.  
Alcied sided, silently wishing that the Croÿs had been a matriarch family. Alas, it was not to be.  
He shrugged. Such was life. No use in fussing over it now. He stood from his chair, leaving the mess for the house elves to clean.  
Alcied moved to the window, spotting his sister, and his nephew. He couldn't help the grin that grew over his face while his eyes followed them.  
He remembered that Hadrian's birthday was today... Not that he could really forget with the Daily Prophet's yearly reminder.  
As his mind began to drift, it was sharply brought back by the house elf, bringing him the morning letters.  
Atop the usual stack of letters, sat an envelope of the finest quality. Ivory in it's coloring, the elegant, and familiar cursive writing of the Croÿ name upon the very front in green ink. When turned over, Alcied nearly dropped it.... The crest of Slytherin was stamped in silver.  
It was then, that Alcied wondered if he just may yet lose his sister, but this time to the Dark Lord's killing curse, and not the St. Mungo's ward for the mentally unfit.  
It had been no secret to the Croÿ twins, just how the Dark Lord had managed to split his soul. What with soul magic being among the repertoire that every Croÿ child learned. Dead art, indeed.  
During the blood adoption, they had found a cursed piece inside of Hadrian. They could not remove it without it damaging him, so they kept it, but were able to give it something else to feed from other than Hadrian in the form of a necklace that held a trapped soul.  
He was not surprised to see the Dark Lord back so soon. Though he had hoped that the man would take another year or so, that did not seem likely now.  
Alcied did not like to make elaborate plans, as it often reminded him of his scheming mother, but it seemed like that was what he was going to have to do. He had to keep his family safe. He had failed Willow, once. He refused to fail her or Hadrian again. For now, he had to open the letter to begin his plans.  
With trepidation, he began by casting detection charms on the letter, getting the simple things out of the way first.  
Then he followed by letting his magic feel around the letter, and he was glad that he had.  
Portkey. The letter, or something in the letter could potentially trigger a portkey, or was said portkey.  
Alcied frowned at this finding. “Ricin!” he said, his tone calm. The house elf that delivered the letters to him, having not left on his orders, looked back to him, slightly startled.  
“Yes master?” Ricin asked.  
“Please open the letter. I promised it is not cursed, Ricin.” Alcied said in a placating manner, not that it would have mattered anyway.  
Ricin always did as told, and as such, Ricin opened the letter. Alcied found himself letting a breath out when nothing happened.  
“Hold it up for me, Ricin.” he had phrased it to sound like a question, but both knew it was an order. So the house elf did as told.  
Alcied had been right about who the handwriting belonged to.  
Dear Lord Croÿ,  
It has come to my attention that you, and the Lady Croÿ have left Britain.  
This almost leaves me to believe that you condone your father's traitorous acts against me.  
Croÿ, I would rather not have to use the dark mark to summon you in such a manner, as I know you would hate to see your sister in any sort of pain.  
This, however, does not mean that I will not resort to such actions, at first. This is merely your first, and very last warning.  
You may wish to return to Britain. Now.  
Sincerely,  
The Heir of Slytherin.  
Alcied felt cold, despite the warm cheery fire going not all that far from him.  
It had come so soon. He had hoped for more time! His mind whirred with slight panic. Did the Dark Lord even realize that Roland Croÿ was dead? It was not like it was talked about much, no one surprised that the man had died.  
It had been a rough year for their family. The only elder they had left, after their parents had died, was their grandmother, whom never really enjoyed the presence of children, even if said children had grown up.  
Alas, the woman had pitched herself out of a window after learning that she would have to put up with her grandchildren.  
Alc turned from the letter, motioning to Ricin that it could burn the letter now. Ricin did so.  
"Put the rest of those letters in my study, Ricin. Do not let Hadrian in my study, for today. We have a lot of things to settle here. Inform my sister that we are to pack, and return to London."


	2. Away From Home

Here is Chapter 2: Away From Home

 

Alcied Croÿ was a patient man. He could wait for years for things to turn on a head. He had enacted several plans that had taken quite some time to come to blissful fruition. Seduction, business, magic. Whatever it was, no one could call him quick. However, the truth of the wait made him anxious. Often times had his heart pounding more than should be good for his blood pressure. This wait was no different.

It was the anticipation of the return. The beat of his heart matching the pace of the danger he was putting himself and his family in. What choice did he have at this point? None. There were things that were going to happen, and there were things he was going to control. For now, he had to wait until Willow and Hadrian finished with magic lessons.

And what a wait it was. The house elves had prepared a special dinner that evening, to celebrate young master Hadrian's 7th birthday. Alcied could hardly imagine who was going to eat all of this, knowing that the three of them would be fine with not even half of what was set out on the table. Then again, he knew better than to raise a fuss over it. Refusing to step between the house elves and spoiling their little master. The elves did so adore Hadrian.

Alcied's smile slowly slipped as he thought about the impending move to Britain. His sister would be furious, having never liked the Light's tight hold on Britain. She would hate to subject Hadrian to that. Never mind placing Hadrian right in the path of Albus Dumbledoor. It was dangerous to even think of returning, but he was not given a choice. It was better than being hunted down. They could still protect Hadrian, even in the heart of the Light's territory.

He found himself sighing, something unlike himself as he pictured his sister's reaction to the news that the Croÿ family would be returning to where they had once originally fled.

. . .

“And then you need to move your wand in a 45 degree angle, like this.” Willow instructed, watching closely as her son followed her instructions. She quickly fixed his elbow, enabling him to get a better angle. “There. Remember to will it, or else nothing will happen.” she reminded. Hadrian did as he was instructed, getting the position right. His mind floated towards the proper incantation, but he knew better than to speak it with the practice wand. As much power as he put through it, it could very well explode on him. Willow noticed his attention slipping. "Hadrian." she called softly, nothing in her voice but concern.

Hadrian nodded his understanding, continuing on with the motion of his practice wand, as he had yet to receive his real one. “Mother, when will I get my wand?” he wondered. It had been a common question. He really did not want to wait until he was ten to get it. He wanted to practice now. Besides the kinds of magic he could do without it, he wanted to learn how to use it like everyone else.

Willow tilted her head at her adorable son. “When you turn 10. Until then, your magical core is slowly stabilizing itself.” she reminded. He sighed, calling to memory the lesson of cores. They were what made the wizard or witch. He was proud of his core because it was so strong, but he wished it would hurry and develop.

Hadrian frowned, looking away from his lesson, his arm falling to his side. "What color will my core turn?" Everyone had a color to their core. His mother had a soft blue, his uncle had a darker blue. His had yet to develop a color, and he wanted to see his.

She smiled at her inquisitive son. She moved to sit on one of the many two seating sofas that littered this study, and patted the seat besides her. Hadrian quickly moved to fill the seat, always happy when he got to sit with her. Her aura was so soothing and calming. Her hugs always warm and welcoming. His mamma was the best in the entire world.

"You will grow up soon enough. Do not be in a rush, my sweet Hadrian." Her voice drifted over him, and made him smile. "Today is a special day, no?" she asked him. He nodded, drifting closer to her. Times like this were the times he cherished. When they could just relax, instead of having to present to the other families as cold and uncaring. Where they had to hide the emotions.

Hadrian was happy. "Momma, can we learn more wandless magic later?" he asked. She smiled at his eager attention.

She was about to agree, but a house elf interrupted. “Mistress, young master... Dinner is served. Master Alcied is waiting for you in the dining hall.” it announced.

Hadrian's eyes began to glow in excitement, and he bounced in his seat. This was also one of his favorite times. They got to sit around a table, but when alone they sat close together. They always talked and laughed, sometimes so much that uncle Alc had milk coming from his nose! He turned to give his mother a sweet look, but she had already beaten him to the punch, by standing.

She laughed as her son practically sprung from the seat. "Such excitement." she commented, and he turned a large grin her way.

He offered his mother his hand. “Please accompany me to dinner, mama?” he asked with a polite face, despite his excitement. She laughed, and accepted his hand.

"I would be honored to!" She said with a soft smile. Hadrian laughed and tugged her towards the door.

This time, Willow allowed his excitement, knowing that scolding him for running would do no good at this point. He would remember his lessons later, and hopefully would not run. Besides being worried that he would fall and scrape his knees up, she did not want to contain his enthusiasm.

He gave her one of his charming grins, and she began to wonder if her brother was a bad influence on her son. She immediately shook her head from that silly notion. While Alcied would have made a horrid father, he made a wonderful uncle. He always doted on Hadrian, giving the boy sweets, and toys even after she had scolded Alcied for spoiling him.

. . .

Dinner flowed easier than said uncle would have thought. Laughter filled the domed dining hall in spades, and he could not help but to smile at the joy brought to the usually gloomy manor. Seven years of love and joy coiled around the small family, encircling them in a form of peace. Could he really make this announcement? Could he really disturb their peace? He would have to.

After dinner, the house elves brought out an elaborate cake. Willow thanked them for all of the work while Hadrian and Alcied blew out the candles and dug in. The red roses and green ivy slowly disappearing. Presents were soon handed over, and opened. Hadrian enjoyed the color changing candy wand and several books. He loved the small moving dragon figurine and even the toy raven.

After the festivities, Alcied stood up. He gave both of his family members an apologetic smile. “I have news. We are moving back to Britain.” he said, trying to force it out in one go, adding grace he did not feel at this point.

On the other hand, had this been better news, he would have laughed at how wide his sister's eyes had become. All thoughts of laughter soon stopped as his sister's eyes became feral. He began to believe that she really would kill him this time.

“Excuse me?!” Willow almost hissed out. She tried taking deep breathes, praying to Hecate that Alcied was just joking! Unfortunately, it seemed Hecate was not taking prayers at this point in time. Alcied's face remained serious, even if he had taken a step to the left, away from his sister.

Hadrian had wide eyes, staring at his uncle. He did not understand his mother's sudden anger, but he knew that Britain was not a place for them. He had friends here, and he did not want to move to a place that made his mother that tense. Why was his uncle doing this?

Willow nearly pounced her bother, planning to go for his eyes, but stopped herself. She immediately felt a knot build in her throat, and her body ached to grab Hadrian and run to the far corners of the Earth. "No..." She whispered, choking back tears. It was so soon! It was impossibly soon. Alcied frowned at his sister's reaction.

“Is it... Him?” She demanded. All Alcied could do is nod to her.

“Je crains que nous ne reçoivent pas beaucoup de choix.” he explained answering his sister in their natural language.

Hadrian frowned, wondering who “he” was in the mounting stress between his mother, and uncle. He frowned harder as his mother's shoulder's slumped. “I suppose we are to pack for a rainy season.” she whispered. Who was it that had his mother so sad. Could it have to do with him? He prayed to Hecate that it would be better.

Hadrian began to worry.

. . .

Lord Voldemort knew something among his followers was amiss. It was not hard to miss the flinching faces of his many Death Eaters, nor the looks from Lucius when the man thought no one was watching. He sneered at the thought of them all. They had grown weak in his seven year absence! It was a weakness he would not tolerate! They had to be punished, but how?

He pressed a hand to his twitching eye, thankful that Nagini was his only company. His sigh alerted his companion to his twitching.

'You know... You should just eat them all, and be done with it.' she hissed out the suggestion.

Voldemort rolled his eyes ceiling ward, in contemplation of said act. He quickly dismissed it. Who else could go out, and pick up a few things for him. Not that he could not do so himself in his current state, but he was not going to rush these things.

'Not as of right now, love. I need the peons. Right now, I need Croÿ to show up. He is taking a long time to get something simple done...'

Nagini nodded. She knew how her master needed the insufferable man to make some potions... Potions that would not get leaked to Dumbledore.

'May I eat the greasy one?' she asked, enjoying the smirk that spread across her master's face.

'Not yet. When the time comes, I will let you know.' he replied.

'Promises, promises...'

If anyone had heard Voldemort laugh, they would be tripping over themselves trying to get out of the run down manor.

Something was amiss, true, but it would not take Tom long to find out. Once he did, he would straighten his followers out once and for all, or kill them in the process. Good help was indeed hard to find.

. . .

Albus Dumbledore frowned in silent contemplation. He was a hard man to fool, and even harder to let something slip past him. Years of experience being a big factor in that.

Then how? That seemed to be the question in the forefront of his mind. How did little Harry Potter slip past his careful plans? How had the infant managed to wriggle from his grasp.

He had been so careful... Meticulous... Conniving.

Albus frowned at these dark thoughts. The things he had to do, the people he had to sacrifice weighed heavy on his heart, but it would never be enough to stop him from what he knew he had to do. He had to end the Dark Lord. Just as he had to end Grindelwald.

He shook his head, fate well on its way. Nothing could stop the rolling stone now. He would not let them. Not even Harry Potter himself would stop Albus from doing what had to be done, even if he owed the boy a life debt.

. . .

It was with a weary heart that Willow Croÿ packed her things, magically, into trunks. She frowned at the thought of leaving the smaller french manor for the main manor in Britain, and could not stop the shiver from going down her spine. She had always sworn that place would be the death of both herself and Alcied. She had really almost been correct.

The Croÿ family had escaped to Britain in the early 1780's after a seer had foreseen the uprising of the peasants of France. Their family had just narrowly escaped the terrible blood shed. Even the magical families had not managed to escape that horror.

They had almost refused to integrate themselves into the English population, even going as far as to demand that every male marrying into their family, take on the Croÿ name. Despite the rules of the British, they were an honored family who had to keep the bloodline strong. Only the Potter family had not submitted. A fact her kinsmen had enjoyed.

Willow rolled her eyes at where her mind had lead her. Ricin had been helping her pack for a bit, but she soon sent him off to go help Hadrian pack.

Her distraction was such, that she had not heard Alcied slip into the room, and magically lock the door. She did, however, hear when he nearly tripped over one of her many trunks. Her eyebrows rose as he gracefully avoided face planting on the cold green marble floor. Even if just. Her brother could be such an adolescence, despite the fact that he had reached adult hood nearly a decade ago.

“And to what do I owe this honor?” she scoffed as her brother straightened himself, brushing imaginary dirt from his person.

He shot her his most disarming smile. “Come now! Is that any way to talk to your favorite brother?” he wondered, promptly ignoring the come back of “Only brother!”

She closed her eyes, counting to 10 slowly, before opening them again, only to find those midnight eyes pinning her with intensity. “Cut it, Alcied. What is it that you really want?” she asked as her eyes narrowed.

He grinned, and held up both of his hands in a placating manner. “I simply want to go over our game plan with you. How are we going to keep Hadrian out of HIS hands?” he asked, hoping his sister had the answer. Her mind was always quicker than his on these matters.

She turned her head to the side, trying not to look at him. “It requires telling Hadrian the full truth... Of Lilly and James.” she whispered, making her twin frown. “He's only seven. Do you think he can handle it?”

She shot a furious glare his way, her blue eyes lighting up. “He's more then capable of handling this! He is a strong young man, and we have been raising him as a Croÿ! It would be child's play for him.”

Alcied felt his fingers twitch, itching to play with his sister's hair. He closed his eyes, and willed his muscles to still. “I am sorry. I did not mean to insult the way you have been raising hi-” he was cut off as his sister had stomped on his toes.

She grinned in satisfaction as he began to howl and hop about the room. Enjoying the satisfaction that came with fixing her brother's forlorn attitude. “First off, you insulted Hadrian himself, not the way WE raised him.” she said, her tone brooking for no argument. She only continued when Alc nodded. “Second, Lilly and James would have killed Dumbledor if they had found out where that barmy ding bat had sent Hadrian to, despite the fact that he has other living relatives.” she hissed out, and Alcied sent his sister a smile, having rubbed his toes better during her dressing him down.

Ah, he had missed the fire in her eyes as she stood her ground for everything she was worth. He frowned on a thought. How had he forgotten what her stomping on his toes had felt like?

There was a knock at the door that had both of them raising their heads.

“Master, Madam, young master Hadrian is ready.” Ricin announced.

“Very well Ricin. Have you informed the elves in Britain that we would be arriving today?” Alcied asked. When he got his affirmative, he almost winced. Instead, he turned to look deep into his sister's eyes.

“Are you ready to go back?” he asked softly.

“No, but was there ever another choice in the matter?” she asked, and embraced her brother.

He held her for a moment, wondering the same himself. “No... I think fate has us right tied.” he said with a nearly helpless chuckle.

His answer was a pinch from his sister.

. . .

Blue gray eyes watched through his stringy, oily black hair as the dementors passed before his cell bars. He held back the roll of his eyes, not daring to give way to the fact that he was a bit more coherent than his captors deemed him.

It was not like they had much to feed on anyway. His light was gone. James and Lilly Potter were dead.

He almost growled. He should have known better than to trust a rat... Why had Hagrid not just given him Ha-

He blinked as two of his guards were reading, and talking about the Daily Prophet, and he caught sight of it as they passed his bars as well.

Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing!  
By: Rita Skeeter.  


His eyes widened, and he felt his heart skip a beat!

Harry!!!

It was then that Sirius Black knew he had to get out, and he began to take note of his guard's timing, as well as the dementors.

He would find his godson. No one would stop him. James and Lilly would be avenged while he protected the one link he had to them. His godson.

. . .

The familiar dark red halls, still looked intimidating to Alcied all these years later. He tried not to shuffle his feat in the near black carpet leading to his father's old study, but his eyes lingered on the many sleeping portraits that lined said hall way, glad that none of them were awake.

He had dreaded this day for some time. Going into his father's study had been something of a punishment for him when he was younger. It meant that he was in for either a lecture, or a spanking, neither pleasant with the overly stern, cold head of the Croÿ house. Although it always seemed his sister had no trouble entering the man's office. Maybe because her punishments had always been left to their mother.

He shook his head from past musings, having had to much of that in the last couple of days. He lifted his chin, his eyes coming even with the end of the hall, and a dark mahogany door with golden etchings. It was time to man up, and somehow, Alcied knew, it would not be the last time.

When his knee bumped the ring of keys in his hand, the echoing ring brought him out of the growing dark mood. When he finally came to a stop at the overly decorated door, he started looking for the right key.

At last, he found it. Slipping it into the lock, and the resounding 'click' of turning said key had been a bit easier than Alcied had at first thought.

Pushing open the door, Alcied straightened his back as the portrait of his mother and father were the first thing to great his tired eyes.  
His father's stern cerulean eyes zeroed in on him as his mother's midnight blue blinked at him, as if in a daze.

It was then, that he could see himself in his mother, and Willow in their father, and he tried to hold down the surprise, and slight disappointment. It had always been one of his greatest hopes that they had been adopted. That there was another family that would come and take them away from the harsh house they resided in.

“What do we have here?” his father's harsh voice boomed around the large study, and it made Alcied raise his head to meet the demanding eyes.

“A brandy worthy event, I'm guessing.” Alcied responded to the man with slight sarcasm that had his mother's eyes rolling.

Said woman swatted at her husband. She smiled, a sneer really, as her hand met it's mark. “Enough of this. As if living with this wasn't enough, now I have to suffer through it after my death? I think not.”

Again, Alcied wondered why the Croÿ family was not a matron run family. He sent his mother a slight smile. “It is good to see you again, mother.” he said, keeping his tone neutral, never giving away his anger at this woman.

She nodded, returning his sentiments. “And your sister?” his father's tone still sounded demanding.

“Willow, and her son Hadrian will be along shortly.” he said, dropping the avada kedavra on his parents that Willow had a son.

The affect had been more than he could ever hope for... Silence... Stunned and blissful silence. Alcied had to hide his devious grin.

He watched their mouths hang open with far more than slight satisfaction. Just as they moved to say something, Willow's voice was heard down the hall way.

“We are going to go meet your grand parents, Hadrian.”

“Will they hate me?” a soft, distinctly male voice wondered with a little fear.

“They had better not.” there was a hard warning in what she said, and it was apparent that she knew they could hear her, and Hadrian's approach.

Alcied smiled at the doorway when his sister, and nephew made their entrance.

As soon as she could see the boy, the former matron of the Croÿ family began to study him. His obsidian black hair seemed wild, and his emerald green eyes were wide with wonder, taking in the room, and it's occupants. She'd seen those eyes somewhere, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where. His small tan hand was wound with Willow's pale one. She could not shake the thought that she knew this boy.

Willow smiled up to both of her parents. “Mother, father, this young man is my son, Hadrian.” she introduced, looking down upon Hadrian's small frame with the love neither parent had shown her or Alcied when they were children.

And, of course, the moment came crashing down when their mother screeched. “POTTER! YOU MATED WITH A POTTER!!!” the shrill voice accused. Apparently, their mother had not anticipated the tie to the light family.

And chaos began.

In one fluid motion, Willow ducked down, wrapped Hadrian in her arms, picked him up, and marched angrily down the hall way, her fury leaving a trail of cerulean sparks in her wake.

In the same span of minuets that it had taken Willow to preform said actions, Alcied had pulled his wand, and cast the silencing spell. He glared at his parents, waiting patiently for his sister to leave the area with Hadrian in her arms. He would have to remember to set an anti fire ward around the portrait. It was a shame that his memory could be faulty. Despite it being photographic.

He turned on his mother and father's portrait, a fury lighting his eyes from a midnight to a deep blue. “Actually mother, Hadrian is blood adopted.” he pointed out, his tone laced with a cold fury. He removed the silence spell, just in case.

Where his sister was fire, he had always been ice.

His mother's wide midnight eyes turned to meet his, her form shaking. “Why? The boy is a Potter! A Light family! She should have married into the Dark!” she growled out, causing Alcied to sneer at her.

“Indeed. The same Potter boy who defeated the Dark Lord.”

Before his mother could rant and rave, his father spoke up. “So, his parents were killed?” he asked softly. Alcied, taken aback for a moment, just nodded. Roland Croÿ had cared for no one when he was alive.

Before another tirade against the Potter's could be made, Roland turned to his wife. “Oh do shut up, Matilda! The boy is here, and there is probably nothing we can say, or do, to fix it.” he advised his wife. She turned an angry eye on her husband, but before the squabble could begin, Alcied had slipped out of the office, but not before getting an interesting tid bit. “All because you slept with that Potter woman!”

Interesting...

. . .

Willow hurriedly carried her son down the long winding hallways, and into his new room. She felt his small hands still clutching at her shoulders, and softly tugging in her hair.

She began to rock him as soon as she heard his sobs, humming gently. “It is okay, my light. They are rude, and ill informed, but they will not harm you. I will not let them.” she said while bouncing him gently, as she used to when he was a babe.

Her only response to this were his hiccups, and tears.

She refused to give up though, letting him cry out his pain, knowing she, and few others were the only ones allowed to see him like this.

While Hadrian cried, she continued to rub his back, and hum gently, her mind drifting to what her mother had said. Had it been that obvious that she had, in her youth, a major crush on James Potter? It was odd to have feelings for a man she had been readying to marry? All because her father, and Charlus Potter had struck a contract. Apparently, it had become null when Charlus Potter died.

She had never attended Hogwarts, so she knew here feelings being returned was impossible. But every social function they had both been attending at, she had snagged at least one dance from him. The conversation between them had flown, and they easily agreed on several things.

But alas, when it came time, he had married the intelligent and sweet witch, Lilly Evans. Willow had not begrudged the couple, in fact, she had wished them the best, never an ounce of negativity towards either of them. Lilly had made James the happiest, and it had made Willow even happier to see that. She had even become good friends with Lilly, happy to have another friend at her side.

She and Alcied had been friends with both Lilly and James for a while before having to flee back to France, and had received letters, wishing them to come to see their son. Alas, they had not, for fear of Albus Dumbledore's manipulative eyes falling back upon the Croÿ twins.

And now, she held their son to her while he shook, and sobbed his heart out. This knowledge made her even angrier at her parents, but she would never let Hadrian see it. He had never see her at her worst, and if she could help it, he never would.

“Shhh, ma chérie. No one will harm you.” she whispered into Hadrian's hair, cuddling him close. Soon, Hadrian's sobbing faded. His blotchy green eyes looked up to meet her blue. “Why are they so mean, mama?” he asked, barely able to keep from hiccuping.

Smiling down at her adorable son, Willow called for Ricin. The elf soon showed, bowing to the Lady, and asking after her needs.

“A cool glass of water, for young master Hadrian, please?” she asked softly, and Ricin nodded, simply conjuring said object, and handing it to his young master. Hadrian gratefully took the glass, and slowly drank it, calming down. “Thank you Ricin.” Hadrian said, barely above a whisper.

The elf smiled to his young master. “You're welcome, young master Hadrian.” the elf said, and with his confirmed dismissal from his mistress, he popped out.

It was just after Ricin left, that Alcied opened the door, and strolled in, his wide grin doing much to lift Hadrian's mood.

“There you are, runt!” he said, his tone jovial. “Do not worry about the old bats. They will come around. Just a bit of a shock, is all.” he said, picking Hadrian out of his sister's arms to, carefully swing his nephew around.

Willow smiled at the sight, wondering what her brother had done, silently hoping that he had not put an anti fire ward up around the portrait.

Hadrian's laughter brought her out of her plots for revenge.

“By the by squirt, there are somethings that your mum and I need to talk to you about." Alcied called to him. Hadrian wondered if this were about his father. His mother never spoke of him, and up until now, Hadrian had never really wondered.

Hadrian immediately calmed, nodding, but could not quite stop the question burning in his very heart. “Is this about my father?” he asked softly, and looked to his mother's now watery eyes. She nodded, and he wondered what his father had done to make his mother cry. He was unsure if he wanted to hear this now, and something told him that it would change things.

And so, Alcied told Hadrian everything. Through it all, he watched Hadrian's reactions, watching carefully as the boy was looking him straight in the eye.

Once done, he nodded, signaling the end of his tale. All Hadrian seemed able to do is blink, but he slowly turned to Willow with determination in his eyes. “Does this mean you are not my mama?” This did not seem right. She had always been his mother. Why did this change things? No. He refused to let the fact that another woman had given him life change the fact that this woman's blood ran through his veins. She was his mother. "Because I still want to be your son."

At his admission, Willow pulled him into her arms, and cried. She had feared so much, his rejection, but now, she could breathe again.

Alcied smiled, and Hadrian had to pull away from his mum. “But why me? Why did you guys adopt me?” he asked, in slight wonder. Alcied tapped his nose. “We knew your parents. Had been friends with them, despite where we sat in the war.” Alcied commented with a shrug.

Hadrian frowned. “And now this 'Dark Lord Voldemort' wants to kill me?” he asked softly. While Alcied was ready to say yes, it was Willow who hesitated. “I am not so sure. I think the Dark Lord made a slight miscalculation...” she trailed off, her eyes alighting to where Hadrian's scar rested on his forehead. Alcied followed her line of sight with a frown, not sure if he knew what his sister was referring to, but then it seemed to click.

“Horcrux.” he breathed out, and Willow nodded. Hadrian frowned. “What's a horcrux?” he asked softly, and Willow launched into the explanation with the ease of an educator.

“A horcrux is an object, usually something the witch or wizard would keep close, that is imbued with a piece of said witch or wizard's soul through some powerful dark magic. In this case, Voldemort actually made a living horcrux. I do not think he intended to.” she whispered the last pat, but it still fell upon Hadrian's ears.

Hadrian frowned. “But... Wouldn't he just kill me to get his soul back?” he asked, and received a couple of proud smiles for his effort. He held back the blush, knowing that he was smart for a seven year old.

“It is true, that he may be out for blood. I am not sure if he even knows that he has accidentally turned you into a horcrux.” Alcied admitted. “Thus why, while your mother and I work through the Dark Lord's forces, your going to attend Hogwarts when your 11.” he said with a frown. “In case something happens to us, you know what to do though.” he said, eyeing Hadrian with a seriousness that was hardly in his character.

Hadrian nodded, having heard this before. “I am to claim lordship, and emancipation.” he stated. Both his mum, and his uncle nodded.

His mum threaded her fingers through his hair. “And you must not worry for us while you are at Hogwarts.” Hadrian frowned. “But what about before Hogwarts? That is 4 years from now.”

Alcied nodded. “We can keep you out of sight, and out of mind for at least that long. So long as you, and your mum stay low. She will train you while I attend to whatever the Dark Lord needs.” he said twirling a piece of his sister's long hair around his finger, well hidden from her, and Hadrian's eyes. Willow did not seem to feel it. The other hand ruffled Hadrian's hair affectionately.

Hadrian nodded. He understood. “But... Why are you still working for the Dark Lord after he killed my parents?” he asked softly.

Alcied frowned. “I do not think he was even in his right mind at that point, driven crazy by Dumbledore, and the horcruxes. There are things magic can do to you. It messes with your mind. I honestly believe he was not even going to bother with your parents. I do not know why he did it, but I will find out.” Alcied promised.

Willow turned towards Hadrian. “Tomorrow, we are going shopping though. We have to pick up a few things at Diagon Alley, and get to know the surrounding areas.”


	3. The Here and Now

Diagon Alley was the busiest it had been in quite a while. The sights and sounds were as Willow had remembered them. The many shops that lined the street varied in colors, design, and even shape. The bustle of so many auras coming together never failed to fill the streets with even more vibrant color. The haze of it all threatened to consume her senses.

Feeling the gentle yank on her hand, she turned her attention to Hadrian, breaking the oncoming panic attack. He was happily taking in the sights, sounds, and brilliant colors of the alley. She smiled as his vivid eyes seemed to glow in happiness. She tilted her head to him. “What store shall be first?” she asked him with a smile.

Hadrian's eyes scanned the area around him, his grip on her pale hand was firm. It was as if the thought of letting it go was a horrifying one. But losing him in the vast crowds was a terrifying thought, so she did not mind the grip.

He finally found a store he would like, the many books piled high. He looked up to find the sign for the store, and read it with glee. 'Florish & Blott' stood out in bold green trimmed with gold against the dark brown wood of the sign. Hadrian smiled, and pointed it out to his mother. Her eyes followed his pointing finger, and they lit up in slight laughter at the eager young boy.

She nodded to him in approval, and lead him into the store with delight. So eager to keep his enthusiasm going, she let his hand go, but kept her eyes on him as he ran around the store picking his books. Hadrian darted around the bookstore, but kept his pureblood mannerisms intact... Even if only barely.

Unbeknownst to the two, there was a set of slate grey eyes watching them from the corner of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. The amazement in said eyes as they followed the young boy would have shocked those whom had known him. Well, any emotion actually showing on his face would have done that, but that was besides the point. The young man blinked. It coud not be this easy... Could it?

. . .

Alcied stood in all his 6'4” glory as he was slowly surrounded by Death Eaters. The servants of the Dark Lord were whispering among themselves, no doubt about his family, and their actions. He held back the rolling of his eyes. Rumor mongers, that they were, they were still the servants of the Dark Lord. Servants were still just that. Easily disposable, and easily replaced. He longed to voice his opinions in their faces, but that would just result in his death at this point, so he knew he had to keep a cool head. Emotion would be his downfall, right now.

While respect would save him much pain, Alcied knew he could not bend to their whims so easily. He would not bow down to kiss any of their robes. It was not a matter of pride, simply the matter of making a statement to them without the Dark lord catching on to his disrespect. With that in mind, Alcied braced himself as the man of the hour strode in, his hood up.

Alcied tried not to blink in confusion, barely restraining the tell. It was very unusual for the Dark Lord to wear his hood to these meetings. The man often preferred the gasps of horror or envy that his snake like facade would bring. So in his stupor, he almost did not have time to bring up his shields. It really would not due to have the Dark lord pry everything from him before he and his sister could even begin to protect their charge.

The second he raised his shields, he was pinned with vivid red eyes, the gaze furious. Alcied felt his muscles tense, preventing them from shrinking back from that hardened glare. He could not help the wanting to shrink in on himself, but he had to stop it now. He had to have perfect control of his body here, or else every twitch would be a tell he could not afford. The fact that there were some talented readers in the crowd made things harder, but he was well trained.

While he bowed from his waist, greeting the dark lord, he never let his midnight eyes leave those angry red orbs. He refused to let his gaze drop to the floor. It was a small defiance, probably a fool's move, but to submit right away would be a bad idea as well. The Dark lord had known that this was not a willing bond in the first place.

Instead of angering the Dark Lord, the man just sneered at him. Alcied felt as if that sneer was more in victory than in any sort of reaction to his actions. He began to worry, but disallowed his body to show such things.

Croÿ children were taught at an early age that the more you knew, the more of a danger you presented. To hide knowledge was important, but to gather it was dire. It would either save your life, or end it. He briefly wondered if this would be the day where his knowledge ended him.

It was a wonder they were not related to the Ravenclaw line, but he sincerely doubted it.

Voldemort's sneer soon became a bit more vicious as Alcied's defenses remained. Admitting that he could not break the defenses in front of his minions would be a mistake. Tom sat back, eyeing this man with a sharp eye. It did not matter, he knew what he needed to know, but it was time to see how slippery this man could be. It was a shame to lose a good strategist. Lucius had made a terrible strategist, but this man could be brilliant. 

“Croÿ. Why did your family flee?” it was a simple question.

“To escape the great purge brought down upon us, by my father's stupidity.” Alcied answered honestly, resisting a shrug. It was not as if the answer was painful to give. But it did slightly surprise him. He had thought this was common knowledge. After his father had betrayed the Dark, he had fled to Southern France where the ministry had more than welcomed them back to their ancestral home. Alcied had often wondered why his father had betrayed a side he had once felt so strongly for.

The comment his mother had made came to mind, and suddenly he had understood. He was torn between sneering and laughing. So was that all it took to make Roland Croÿ bow his knee? A nice pair of tits? Pathetic. Alcied had slept with many people, but none had made him bend a knee. There was only one he would ever bend a knee to, and she would never demand it of him.

He almost frowned at that thought, but managed to keep his face placid. Now was certainly not a good time for it. It would only ever lead him to darker things, and this was very much not a good time.

The Dark Lord had thought about that. Indeed the former Lord Croÿ's betrayal had brought down his ire upon the whole family, and he could not even begin to fathom why one family had even mattered to him. The so called betrayal had been nothing truly important. But then again, it had been a weak link in his plans. On the other hand, he had also worried about a baby. Morgana, how that had been an embarrassment!

He had wondered what sort of mind control spell he had been under while doing half of what he had done in the past. It went completely against what he had planned for himself all those years ago. Now, it hardly mattered. The secret of the prophecy that had once driven him mad was settled, and was not impressed one bit. All of the pain over something he could have fixed. It made him frustrated, but that was natural. He would rectify all of it soon. He just had to find the last missing piece.

He focused back on the current Lord Croÿ. “And why did it take you an hour to answer the summons?” Voldemort hissed out.

Alcied kept eye contact with this man. “I had to give my excused to the minister, as I had been in the midst of tea. The summons had not been expected, my Lord.” he answered with a straight face, hopping his flippant answer would distract the man from trying to pry into his mind. It was a hope.

Voldemort frowned. “And what is this I hear about a son of yours?” Alcied swore the breath stopped in his chest for a moment. He had to clasp a hand over his wrist to hide the tremble. How? How had this man found out so suddenly? They had not even been introduced back into Britain for a day. Sure it was public knowledge in France, but he knew that was a Light community. They would never share information with an Englishman, let alone a Dark supporter. But there was a flaw. They thought Hadrian was his son?

Alcied felt his body tighten as the whispers went around again. “I wonder who the mother is...” was a harsh whisper, the speaker probably had their own opinions of who it was, and he was sure he had his his... attention appropriately. They could guess all they wanted, and never get it right. Alcied was known as a man whore for a reason. Man and woman alike, it had not mattered. He had even seduced many here, so there was a twitch among the crowd, and eyes meeting one another. A smirk nearly clawed its way onto his face. It had apparently caught the Dark Lord's ear as well.

“I confess that I wonder such a thing as well.” he looked upon Alcied, with the bare interest, as if already bored. Alcied frowned. How would he proceed. If he claimed Hadrian as his own, it would only take the Malfoy some prying among the Veela community to be found out. The last thing he really wanted was a collaboration with that snotty weasel. He almost growled, knowing he would have to give an honest answer, praying to Morgana that maybe this would take the heat off of his nephew.

"He is not my son. He is my nephew." He said, standing a bit straighter. The whispers moved swifter. He heard a few muttered 'wed lock' 'bastard son', and even one that hit closer to home than he would like 'product of incest'. He refused to let his sister's name be drug through mud. "His father was a pureblood merchant from Venice before he died in a crossfire."

Voldemort's eyes never wavered from him, but eventually the man waved it away. It was not an important matter to him anymore. “I have summoned you here for orders.” he said, pulling out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Wormtail, who's sniveling form then handed it off to Alcied.

Alcied sneered at Wormtail as he took the parchment. Once he was given the nod to do so, he opened it and read, careful enough not to give his surprise away. “My time frame?".

Voldemort looked to his followers. "This is your test, Croÿ. You have until Yule.”

Alcied nodded, bowing once more, careful to face the floor, hiding his face from that gaze. He had to do this, and he had to do this quickly. There would be no time to waste, and he had to begin his preparations now. This time, he could not stop the vicious smile from over taking his lips, only letting it go once he had to stand back up.

. . .

Sirius Black had managed some impressive feats in his years, but this one had taken the cake! He wanted to grin, but it was to soon for celebrating just yet. He could celebrate his success once he was out.

He held his breathe as another dementor passed him, letting a cold sort of feeling wash over his skin and his mind. To resist would to be given away early. He could not have that. All of his careful planning would go out of the window. He almost chuckled at that.

As soon as the dark creature past, his four paws launched him across the archaic stone floor, and he easily slipped out of the door, and into the hall.

The dementor had not expected this, and had to turn to give chase. It was all for naught though, as Sirius' frantic paws had found purchase and launched him a good bit ahead.

Window! Window! Where was that damn window?! There! He thought as he flung his smaller body through the open window. Really? Who left a window open in a prison of dangerous convicts? Not that Sirius was complaining as he plummeted to the dark depths of the ocean. 

Letting his animagus form fade, he angled his feet. Taking a breath from his diaphragm, like they'd been taught in Auror training, he prepared for the harsh waters of the North Sea.

Keeping calm, despite the stinging sensation of the cold water, and the sensation of sinking he swam to the surface quickly, taking in a deep breath as soon as his head broke the layer. He almost could not believe it worked!

For a fleeting moment, Sirius considered looking back at the prison that had held him for six long years. Quickly, he nixed that idea. He had all he could stand to look at while he was in there. Flexing his arms as he cut through the water, he swam away from the daunting and gloomy sight of Azkaban Prison.

He really was not sure what he could do now, maybe call on a few favors. He knew one thing, he would find his godson, and not even that old arse Dumbledore could stop him.

. . .

Voldemort knew a lot of things. One of those things was this: Men like Croÿ never sat still for long, especially when their family had been brought in on certain matters. Tom would be the first to admit the shock of seeing the heir that day. He looked like a happy child, and a well loved one. Far from what Tom had been as a child.

The boy had run around the store, attached to what he had assumed had been his aunt, but now knew better. Mother then, he sorted through his plans, wondering if this would change things, but decided it would not.

He briefly wondered what life would have been like had he had a family like the Croÿs.

Nagini hissed up at him. 'What's on your mind?' she wondered.

'Simple things. . . Simpler times.' he admitted softly.

Nagini moved closer to his hand, hinting at him. 'Ever since you reclaimed that piece of yourself from your diary, you've been more contemplative.' she noted.

Tom frowned. 'I think my sanity is slowly coming back.'

Nagini hissed in laughter. 'I am glad to hear those words. You need it for what is to come.'

He looked at his familiar with his slate gray eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'The Potter.' she reminded him.

'Ah. Finding the brat. That will not be difficult. Just a tug or two.' he said, letting his head rest back on the cushions of the couch he sat himself on.

'What will you do when you find him?' she asked as he ran his elegant fingers through his dark locks.

since he holds a part of my soul, I cannot kill him. Especially since that damn prophecy clearly stated that I did this to myself. That had been a bad idea. So long as he stays out of Dumbledore's hands, then I will be content.' he admitted.

Nagini bobbed her scaly head. 'Wise words, especially from someone so young.'

Tom threw a sharp glare down at his familiar. 'I know I should have read more on that spell, but times were desperate! I am NOT going to lower myself to having to rely on those pathetic excuses for Death Eaters.' He glared mournfully at his body.

Nagini could only hiss in her laughter.

. . .

They were out and about again, the next day. She enjoyed the sunshine and warmth for once, but worried that her son would overexert himself from excitement  
.

Hadrian was laughing as he tugged his mother towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. The look on her face was priceless. “Really?” she asked her son in playful horror. In truth, she remembered how James had loved to fly, and had half expected his son to share the same love. She was not disappointed.

Hadrian nodded at her, his eyes sparkling in joy, and humor. “Please mother?” he asked softly. She nodded her consent. Hadrian knew better than to let out a yell, or any other noise that could have been considered rude, but he did give his mother a huge grin. “Thank you mother!”

She was about to say something when her name being called by a familiar voice caught her attention. Looking up, she recognized that blond hair anywhere, and let a polite smile grace her face. She had been hoping to put this off for a while, but knew she had to face the music eventually. She gathered all of the pureblood grace that had been ingrained into her since birth, this woman was as much as an opponent as she had been a friend.

“Narcissa. It's been a while.” she said in way of greeting. The other woman nodded to her as well. “Indeed Willow.” she said, and then she caught sight of Hadrian. “And who is this darling young man?” she asked with a cold, yet tender smile.

Willow's eyes drifted over Narcissa, noticing the small blond being beside her. Her son then. She nudged Hadrian, and he immediately flew into action. She had trained him well, but he would have to act on his own soon enough.

Hadrian gracefully bowed to the new lady, and gave her a charming grin. “My name, my Lady, is Hadrian Croÿ, young Lord, and heir to the Croÿ house.” he introduced, taking Narcissa's hand in his small one, and kissing the back of it, as a gentleman would do.

Narcissa's grey eyes were wide in surprise. He certainly did act like a young Lord. She curtsied in return. “My young Lord Croÿ, I am Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son, young Lord, and heir to the Malfoy house, Draco.” she introduced them to the pair in the pureblood fashion.

Draco peaked out from behind his mother's robes at the mention of his name. The young boy gave a small nod of his head, and nearly squeaked as green eyes landed on him. Said eyes were studying him, as if he were a specimen.

Apparently, whatever Hadrian found in Draco, he liked, for he quickly managed to charm Draco from behind his mother. And soon, both boys began to chatter about Quiddich, and Hogwarts.

Narcissa gave Willow a smile over the heads of both of their children. While Narcissa had been doubtful of the Croÿ family, she could not doubt Willow. After all, the woman had almost been family to the Blacks. Well, before her cousin had gone and disgraced himself. That, and it was foolish to underestimate a potential threat.

She had to avoid thoughts like that, least her thoughts show on her face.

She watched as her son got along with Hadrian, and talked animatedly about his stuffed dragon at home. Hadrian was equally as animate about his stuffed dog.

Narcissa wondered, briefly, what a union between the Malfoy house, and the Croÿ house would be like. The wheels began to turn as she plotted what kind of cake they would serve at the ceremony. A Malfoy always got what they wanted, after all. Powerful bloodlines were important, and the Croÿ blood was powerful indeed.

. . .

Alcied looked upon the parchment once again, not daring to hope. The potions on them were child's play to make, and simpler still to find ingredients for, but combine them...

It was true that they were not hard, but they were time consuming. Yule would be pushing the limits of time, but not impossible. He had to keep it simple.

He had arrived home before Willow and Hadrian, and quickly set about to drawing a bath for himself. He would need to wash dirt and dust away before he started the potions, lest they contaminate them.

He let his thoughts trail back to what those potions meant. They all tied back to soul magic. This could mean one of several things. The Dark lord was weakening, the one he hoped for, and was looking to reclaim his horcrux horde in an attempt to regain power.

That option had him worried about Hadrian. The soul piece was still stuck in the poor boy, after all.

The other options involved tying another's soul to oneself. That part he did not like. The mark that adorned his arm was already one bond to many, but if the Dark lord tried to force another on his servants, that would be terrible. There were many possibilities. He had to gather more information to determine what they could be used for. Had there been any recent attacks?

“Ricin. Please bring me the paper from this morning.”

He only had to wait a few seconds before the faithful house elf brought him what he desired.

Once he read the headlines, he nearly fell out of the tub. His eyes scanned the paper again, nearly having a heart attack, silently praying that it was not true, but he knew it was. They could not print a lie this big.

 

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!

Sirius Black has managed a feat that few others have!  
Be on the look out for the last Black heir.  
Approach with caution!! This man is dangerous!!

For those whom do not remember, Sirius Black was the secret keeper of the Potters.  
It is believed that he betrayed the Potter's location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
He was also responsible for the death of Peter Petigrew, and 13 muggles.

Again, approach with caution.

 

Alcied let out another groan. He had the distinct feeling that he would soon have a visitor. “Ricin, prepare Sirius' old bedroom. I have a feeling that the mutt will be coming for a visit.”

 

. . .

Willow smiled as Hadrian was going through the purchases they had made today. His bouncy nature was something of a joy to Willow, as it let her know that her son was extremely happy.

She almost giggled as the snowy owl on his shoulder nipped at his ear. She was apparently ruffled by nearly being unseated at the boy's bouncing. Hadrian nearly squawked. “Sorry Hedwig! I didn't mean to startle you.” he offered up his hand, and the owl happily nuzzled it, before returning to her preening.

Willow placed a delicate hand against her lips. She was about to instruct Hadrian to take these things to his room before a newer house elf popped up to announce that there was a man at the door. She stood with a frown, and nodded for the elf to lead her into the grand hallway. She moved her hand to her forearm where her wand was sheathed, making sure it was there, just in case. She instructed Hadrian to stay in the parlor before she left, telling him that this may be dangerous.

On the trek through the manor to the grand hall, she steadied her heart beat. Her muscles coiled, ready to spring just in case, but she kept her face polite. The smile of a well trained hostess on her lips as the large front door was opened.

When she saw who was standing at the door, she felt her muscles quake. “Sirius?” she whispered.

Sirius Black grinned at his long time friend, and betrothed. “Hey'o Willow!” he said with an awkward wave.

All she could do is give him a weak wave back. “How?” she whispered before her knees gave out.

Seeing this, Sirius quickly tried to catch her. “You have to believe me, Wills! I really didn't betray them!” he cried out.

Her blue eyes met his dark grey ones. “I do. I believe you did no such thing, Siri.” she muttered, not able to say much else in her stunned silence.

She wriggled in his arms, forcing herself to stand up. She summoned one of the house elves, and told them to prepare a room, and a meal for their guest. She was surprised when the elf informed her that young master, Sirius' room was already ready.

Siri blinked. “I know you are a seer, but I didn't think you could tell I would already ask for a room and food?” he wondered aloud.

Willow just turned her wide eyes to him. “Siri, you old dog, I could hear your stomach growling. That, and I'm pretty sure an escaped convict can't just go ask for a room at the Leaky Cauldron.” she said with a teasing lit in her voice, but she wondered if Alcied had already known that Sirius Black had escaped.

Had he helped the man escape? What was going through her brother's head? Wait... Did Sirius know about Harry? Had Alcied told him? All of these thoughts circled her head. The last wondering if Sirius would accept the fact that she had taken Hadrian as her own.

Sirius shrugged, and followed her as she lead in deeper in. He let out a yelp as he nearly collided with her when she stopped so suddenly.

“Siri... I have to tell you something. Harry is not missing.” she said, looking over her shoulder to look him in the eye. “I- He is here..”

. . .

Remus Lupin was having a hard time breathing as he read the headlines himself.

'Sirius, what have you done? What will you do now?'

He set the paper down, laying his forehead on the wood of the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. He felt someone pat him on the back. “What's wrong Remmy?” the deep voice asked.

He turned to face his traveling companion. “All sorts of things. I think my friend has bitten off more than he can chew.”

The other male chuckled. “Not like you can do much about it, Rem.” he reminded his friend.

Remus winced at the truth of the matter. No, he could not go hunt down Sirius Black, at least not until he found Harry. He had made a promise, and had even gained a backer.

 

. . .

Sirius Black choked back his surprise. “Adopted?!” he almost demanded.

“Yes, Black. Adopted. Unless your years in prison has dulled your hearing, Willow should not have to repeat herself.” Alcied's acid tongue interrupted Willow's reply as he sauntered up to the two of them.

Willow rolled her eyes, wondering what was with people interrupting her today. She smiled at Alcied as he approached. She was grateful for his presence as he could help her explain. She prayed Sirius would not try to take Hadrian from her. “Siri, he was left on the door step of Lilly's sister. I had to.” she whispered, shaking her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

What she had not told Alcied is that a vision of what Hadrian's life would have been like had he not swooped down, and rescued Hadrian from that horrid fate had happened. “You remember Petunia.” she reminded him, her nose scrunched in distaste of the woman and her choices. Really? She could have at least married a muggle of some taste!.

Sirius did not quite know what to say to that fact. He wanted to find Harry, and just hug the boy close. He had been an utter fool to go darting off after Peter. Why had he not just taken the boy, and run to France like he had thought to do, before realizing that it had been Peter's betrayal that even led him to those ruins.

He looked up to meet Willow's eyes. She gave him a watery smile, guessing at his thoughts. “I'll introduce you to him soon, but for now, you may want to clean up, least you scare the poor boy.” she informed him.

Siri looked down at his ragged clothing with a wince. He knew he could use a good scrub, and trim. He tugged at his hair subconsciously.

He looked to Willow when she took his arm in hers, and gave a tired smile as she lead him down the long, lavish hallway towards his new room.

“Clothes will be waiting for you on the bed after your done, and I will cut your hair, if you would like.” she offered.

Sirius nodded. “Thank you Will.” he said with a grateful nod. She shook her head, and playfully swatted at his shoulder. “Think nothing of it, my friend. After all, you would have done the same for me.” she said. He would not deny this, as she had always been one of his best friends. She had almost been his wife after James had declared his intentions for Lilly.

Alcied watched all of this transpire with a sneer. Of course the mutt would come groveling to his sister, and her kindness. He wanted to growl. Sirius Black thought he could take advantage of Willow. Alcied scoffed. He would be there to crush Black should the man try.

He and Sirius had been the best of friends, until the day it had been announced that Willow and Sirius were to be married. He could handle James Potter, a Light family, taking in his beloved sister. He knew they would never practice the sexual rituals that a dark family would. Then Charlus Potter had died, and James, only sixteen had declared his intention of wedding Lilly Evans. There had been no one to dispute his claim, and Lilly herself had acknowledged it. Thus the wedding contract had been broken. Then the Blacks swooped in to take it. Their eldest heir, Sirius being put on the chopping block.

While both of them had tried to fight the contract, they were firmly told that it would stand.

Sirius had turned to blaming Willow for their predicament. Raving about how she had just been waiting to pounce on a rich family, all this time.

Of course, he stopped when she drove her foot into his shin, and venomously told him to 'Shove his wagging lying tongue up someone else's ass.' 

After that incident, they had become quick friends, and Alcied did not like it one bit. Call it a sister complex, but Alcied could not trust Sirius Black with Willow. He would never forgive the man for how quickly he had turned on his sister. How much hurt he had pushed on her with just a few words.

Yet, years later, here the man was, following after his sister like a dog. 

Alcied sighed, and placed his hands in his palms. Now he had to go shower again, there was no telling what Sirius had drug in with him.

. . .

Hadrian sat, nearly curled up on the sofa with his Ancient Runes book, reading through it with ease that did not fit a seven year old. His fingers traced the words along the book, his mind roving the possibilities of several useful runes for when he went to Hogwarts.

He knew he would have to hide himself from the headmaster of the school, and maybe most of the teachers. But it was something he had known to prepare for. Willow and Alcied had indeed taught him well, after all. The leader of the Light did not sit well with Hadrian, and part of him, the part that whispered things to him in the dark, knew why.

He sighed, knowing that he would miss his mother, and uncle when he did finally go off to Hogwarts, but he knew he would have friends like Draco. It just would not be the same.

While Hogwarts was grand, from what he had read, it was not home. The teachers were not his family, nor were the house elves his elves. He did not know if they would be as nice as his friends were.

He would miss the spiraling stair cases, and the many portraits that lined the walls. Well, almost all. He would not miss the portrait of Matilda and Roland Croÿ. Thankfully, he had found several that had welcomed him as 'the young master' and called him 'Hadrian after'.

Hadrian shuddered in memory of that night, only a week ago now. He had wondered about his father for a while, and had been a bit upset when his mother and uncle told him that he had been adopted, but it was understandable. At least he had two people who wanted him, and loved him. That was all Hadrian could ever ask for. Love, and acceptance.

It was all any child could truly ask for.

. . .

Willow straightened out her friend's shirt as she admired how much taller Sirius was from her. She pouted a bit at the fact of her 5'3” never quite added up to that of her brother, Siri, or James for that matter.

She shook her head at that thought, and looked up to look Siri in the eye. “Now, please remember, he is only seven. He does not recall anything from that night, and Alcied and I have been calling him Hadrian to hide him from Dumbledore, and Voldemort. So far, it has been working well.” she said with a smile.

Sirius looked at her with more than a bit of confusion. “Why are you hiding him from Dumbledore?” he asked, a bit worried that his long time friend had sinister intentions.

She smacked his arm, hard. It really stung! “What child deserves to be turned into a weapon?” she nearly hissed out, the anger making her eyes flare a bit brighter.

Sirius only looked more confused. “Dumbledore wouldn't do that to Harry.” he sounded so sure. Willow's eyes narrowed dangerously. “He turned Hadrian over to muggles that want nothing to do with him. They hate magic, Siri! He would give Hadrian's health, and happiness over to a woman who hated her sister. He would tear apart a child to make him a weapon.” her fury suddenly turned cold. The warm temperature of the room dropped a few degrees at that thought, but soon enough her shoulders dropped, and she looked him in the eye again, her anger faded. “He turned you over to Azkaban without even demanding a trial for you.” she pointed out softly, knowing her friend would hear her. Sirius had paled.

“I... I didn't think...” he trailed off forlornly, but Willow pressed on. “He knew that you and James had changed the secret keeper to Peter. He had known all this time, and did not say a word about it, or any word in your defense on that matter. He left you to rot, Siri.” she said, her almond shaped eyes looking into Sirius’s gray. “And he did not even give you the common courtesy of death, itself.”

She tried to keep herself from crying, even employing a bit of the Croÿ calm. Not that it helped any. Finally, she started to cry, and shake, but never emitting a sound. It was something she had never allow to happen. Sobbing didn't become a Croÿ. "He killed them, Siri. He let James and Lilly die!"

Sirius was shocked. All this in one night. Sirius had, of course, had thoughts and doubts, but nothing this catastrophic. What Willow was telling him, made sense though. Dumbledore, who had cast the damn fidelius charm in the first place, had to know who the secret keeper was. It was mandatory for the spell!

Then why? He was about to ask as much when he felt her tremble. He looked down, and her silky black bangs had fallen over her eyes. She was crying, he realized belatedly. He was not sure how to comfort her, to be honest. Yes, they had been friends since diapers, but she had never really cried around him before.

He found himself, awkwardly, hugging her. When she looked up at him, it was with watery blue eyes. “Why Siri? Why is war what we have had lead us into the future? Why could we not make our own choices?” she whispered to him, finally pulling back from his hug. She then gave him a smile, and dried her eyes.

If he had to admire one thing about his friend, it was that she was quick to bounce back. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but when he saw the look aimed his way, he decided not to. She smiled up at him.

“Enough of this nonsense. I am sure you cannot wait to see your godson.” she took his hand, and lead him to the study that Hadrian had curled up in.

They found him immersed into a book.

“Hadrian. There is someone I would like you to meet.” she called to the boy with a smile, silently hoping that her small fit did not show on her face.

Said boy looked up, taking in the strange man standing close to his mother, even holding her hand. He decided he did not like this man.

Willow, noticing the look on her son's face, let go of Siri's hand, and moved to her son. “This man is Sirius Black. Your godfather.” she said, gently taking the book, letting him know that he could not ignore this man.

Sirius was looking Harry over. His wide eyes were as green as the day he'd been born, regarding him with guarded curiosity. He gave him a smile, and moved to sit next to the boy.

Hadrian's eyes narrowed at this man. He did not trust this man.

Willow, noticing this, sat on Hadrian's other side. She took his hand in hers, and held it gently. She let his small slightly tanned fingers entwine with her long pale ones, offering him the comfort he required. “Hadrian, Sirius is the man that your mum and dad appointed to be your godfather. He knew them both personally. He could probably tell you more about them, if you ever have questions.” she said, her eyes gentle, and soft as they over looked Hadrian.

Hadrian's wide eyes met hers, then moved to the now nodding Sirius. “Really?” Hadrian wondered in a soft voice. “Really.” Sirius responded with a wide grin.

And that is now Hadrian and Sirius spent most of the night, until it was time for Hadrian to go to bed. Neither male noticed when Willow slipped out of the room.

. . .

She balanced herself, trying to keep herself together till she got to her room, feeling the numbness that usually came with what was going on.

She threw herself at the door. The only thing separating herself from her bedroom. She almost sighed in relief as the familiar cream and purples met her eyes. The dark mahogany floors were cold, and hard. Just what she needed to steady herself a bit.

She managed to get into the room, and get the door close before the numbness consumed her legs, making them buckle. She felt utterly helpless as she slid to the floor.

She decided to give into the numbness, and soon her blue eyes went opal and milky. The sight took over. Many voices went through her head at once, but suddenly a louder one over took the others, standing out. It promised many dark things.

“Betrayer! There will be 3 the Betrayer contacts, chosen by whim. Soon, all shall shatter if the Betrayer succeeds. Magic will die, at the hands of muggle! Prevent this, you must!”

Then the darkness claimed her before she fell the rest of the way towards the floor.

. . .

Alcied was not having a good week. First off, he had been summoned by the Dark Lord. Then, he was given a time consuming task, which meant less time with Hadrian and Willow, and also less time getting to explore the many brothels of London. Next, Sirius Black had escaped, and was now staying with them. What was he to do?

He could only protect the man for so long. It would look even worse on Hadrian if Sirius Black was seen clinging to him. If that happened, Sirius would give Hadrian's real identity away. Alcied frowned. There was only so much he could do. Or that he was really willing to do for the man.

Things were getting more and more complicated by the day.

He sighed as he moved to his well stocked potions lab that lay below his study.

Opening the door to his study, he half expected their parents to yell at him, but neither one were in their portrait. He sighed, and shrugged. Less noise, he supposed. Silently, he prayed that they were not causing his nephew trouble.

He then moved to the bookshelf, and tugged at a potion book, stepping back, and letting the shelf slide to the side. He moved into the opening the shelf had made, and descended into the darkened chamber. He pulled his wand out. “Lumos.” he said the spell with determination, and confidence. Watching as light filled the potion chamber.

He rolled his right shoulder, limbering it up for what was to come. After all, stirring took some endurance, and a strong shoulder.

Alcied moved swiftly, setting up his cauldron. He went to the ingredient storage closet, and began to pull out a few things.

He set down the dried beetle spleen on the glass cutting board, and began to cut it with expertise. He had to be careful to keep the slices perfect, and precise, else this would go south faster than what he cared for.

After all the slices were done, he quickly set to work on pouring the dragon blood into the cauldron slowly, but steadily, keeping the liquid even in the pour.

He added in five slices now, and stirred several times, counter clock wise. He then added in a few crushed troll nails.

When it was all done, he began stirring 20 times clock wise, then another 20 counter.

He kept this up for two hours, never losing the rhythm of stirring. He was careful not to breathe on the liquid, knowing it could effect the potion. This was the only strange potion that did not tie into souls. It was an odd, almost forgotten potion as dragon's blood was a hard to come by commodity.

All the while, he was wondering what this potion would be used for. The dragon's blood promoted healing, and restructuring of dead tissue, or magical cores. It all depended on what you added to it. Like dried beetle spleen, and troll nails. Both enabled your body to build up stamina.

Could the Dark Lord's core be damaged? Would this be the time to take the wounded beast down?

Alcied could not see himself doing it on his own, but that did not mean there were not other ambitious people in the circle. He began to plot.


	4. Distinctly Immune

Willow Croÿ watched her son's unbridled joy as he flew around the designated area of the manor grounds on his new toy broom. She couldn't help the smile as Sirius cheered him on. The emotions of watching her son preform his heart stopping stunts varied like a roller coaster.

Several times, she was tempted to call him down, but had to hold herself back. Boys needed their dangerous fun, but it didn't stop a mother's worry. She let her blue eyes follow his form. Even if he wasn't going more than 10ft off of the ground, stranger accidents had happened around Hadrian.

She, briefly, wondered where her brother had gone at 2 in the afternoon. He'd been acting strange lately, but then again, he'd always been strange. She smiled at that thought. Brothers, enough to drive you nuts sometimes.

She looked up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly roll by, but listening for any sign of trouble. She basked in the peace, and content of it all.

As if she'd thought to soon, the sky turned red, and the clouds an ominous black. Everything stilled, even the light breeze that had been blowing had stopped, holding it's self as if in fear.

She looked around for Hadrian, and Sirius, noticing that the sounds had stopped as well. When she didn't see them, she realized what had happened.

'Another vision.' she thought to herself.

It was the heat that snapped her out of her thoughts, then the slowly building roar of fire. Distant screams caught her ear, filling her heart with dread.

She looked around, trying to find someone, or something familiar, but what she saw chilled her more than anything.

Alcied! He was killing everyone around him with magic, and a sword. The screams were coming from his victims! Everything was burning, not just the light, or darkness, but everything. What was going on?!

She looked around, and noticed Sirius' still form. He was clutching Hadrian to him, holding him, as if to protect him, but both bodies were still. A sob wretched itself from her. No!!!

This felt to real, to vivid to be another vision, but she had to remind her self that it was.

She stood on shaky legs, trying her hardest to choke back a sob. She would never rid herself of the sight of Alcied licking the blood of her loved ones off of his sword!

She ran towards her brother, trying to reach for him, desperate to prove that it wasn't truly him. An imposter! It had to be!!

This man couldn't have been her brother!

Running faster, she fell into his range. Desperate to stop this man, parading around as her brother, she didn't even notice when the blade had gone through her stomach. She reached down, feeling the steel, and wetness of the situation, realizing that he had stabbed her!

She looked into his eyes, to see his fierce pain, and unrestrained love. She reached for his face, but he quickly shoved her back. “All will fall before me! Even you, beloved.” he said harshly, and her eyes fell shut.

“This cannot come to pass, Seer. Stop him, at all cost. Magic demands so.” an ethereal voice called out to her as darkness attempted to swallow her whole.

. . .

Frightened emerald eyes were the first thing she saw, when coming to. Immediately, her pale arms, though trembling wrapped around her son, offering him her warmth, and comfort, and to hide the tears that wanted to fall. She looked for Sirius, and soon met with his blue grey eyes filled with worry.

They were alive! They were both OK. It was going to be OK! This was the mantra she repeated to herself to help stop said trembling.

“Wisp! Still having those visions of yours, I see.” he commented. She felt Hadrian bury himself deeper into her arms. She cooed to him, offering her seven year old son love and comfort.

“I'm fine now, duckling. I'm fine.” she repeated for him, even going so far as to refer to a nickname that he didn't like. He only burrowed more, as if trying to ascertain her presence for himself. She ran her hands through his raven hair, rocking him slightly. She was glad to have him in her arms, making certain for herself that he was fine.

She hated making the decision she had to make, but from what she had gathered, things had to be done. She would have to leave Hadrian soon, and that thought broke her heart, so she allowed him to act amiss. She looked to Sirius, and motioned that they would talk soon.

She would do whatever it took to make sure that that vision never came to pass.

. . .

Sirius Black was hardly what you would call a worry wart. He often let the world drift across his consciousness, but never truly took it to heart. Years in Azkaban hadn't helped that.

So it was with worry that he watched Willow pace across the floor in one of the many studies. He noticed that this one, unlike the rest, held no portraits. He raised an eyebrow at that thought. This must be important if Willow wanted to keep this private.

He watched as Willow settled herself across from him after they had tucked Hadrian in. She looked a frightful mess. And Sirius knew his friend could do with a hug, or a strong drink. He'd decide which after she told him what was going on. It's a good thing they had made sure Hadrian was asleep, even if he wouldn't let go of his mother's hand until dreams had whisked him away.

It was odd. Acting as a father figure to a child. He'd never really pictured himself as a father, especially to his best friend's son. But, as Willow had pointed out, strange things tended to happen. It was best to accept it as it came, and move on quickly.

He almost chucked, but Willow looked pretty shaken. He waited patiently for her to begin.

“Siri... We are all in danger, and I fear that Alcied is at the heart of it.” she says, her eyes forlorn, and almost hopeless.

“What does Alcied have to do with it?” he wondered, his eyes narrowed. Of course Alcied would try to pull something stupid. Willow only shook her head.

“I'm not sure. He hasn't been home in two days. I'm worried, so I'm going to follow him, to find out what he's up to.” she says. She then leveled Sirius with a serious look.

“I need something from you, Siri.” she said, and he felt his magic stirring, answering the call of hers. An unbreakable vow! She wasn't kidding about this.

“Anything, Willow. Name it.” He may regret those words later, but for now, it was the time for action.

“Take care of Hadrian. Train him in the ways of magic, both dark, and light. Teach him how to be a pureblood, and the art of deception.” she asked. “I know you know these lessons well, Siri.” she said as he went to deny it.

“The world is in danger, and Hadrian is the only way to stop the turmoil churning in the winds. I can't guarantee I can stop what Alcied is doing, but I can put a major hindrance in it. Something tells me he’s gone to far, and magic will punish him severely.” she said in a sad whisper.

Siri could only gawk at her, and he ached to reach out for her, to hold her close. He refrained, silently reminding himself that she had to get out what was on her mind. Besides, she'd probably kick him if he tried.

She looked to him, her eyes lost, and searching. “I know it's pointless to say this, but I wish James were here.” she said in a helpless whisper. Sirius nodded, feeling this sentiment rang true for the both of them.

“Willow, I can do a lot of what you ask of me, but I can't teach Hadrian dark magic.” he whispered. Her eyes narrowed.

“He will demand it. If you don't, someone else will, and it's safer if you teach him, other than someone like Lucius Malfoy.” she said, ice in her voice. Sirius paled.

“When you put it like that!” he said edged. “It's just... Do you really want to put him down that path at such a young age? What would James and Lilly think of this?”

Willow stared at him as if he'd grown another head. “A few simple dark spells when he's 10, and then, during the holidays, teach him the more advanced once he goes to Hogwarts. James and Lilly would want their son to be as protected as he can get, without sticking him in a bubble.” she hissed.

“How will we hide him from Dumbledore?” he asked. She gave him a smile. “Leave that to me!” she said with a cheeriness that Sirius found endearing.

 

. . .

Alcied leaned back against the chair in the pub, nursing his first whiskey sour. He only looked up when the chair across from him moved, allowing his present company to take his seat.

Yaxley's scrunched face is what met his midnight eyes. He let them trail over Yaxley. “Looking rough, old friend.” he commented softly. Yaxley shot him a dirty look. “You try working tirelessly for our boss.” he hissed out.

Alcied smiled at him, letting that boyish grin sink in. “I can help you with that.” Yaxley shot him a grin. “Not now, Croÿ. We are here on business.” he chucked. Alcied shrugged. “Your loss.”

Yaxley growled. “Enough joking around. You wanted me here for a reason.” he said with a serious look aimed at his friend. Alcied quickly put up a privacy charm around them. Yaxley's eyes widened, but only slightly.

Alcied straightened up, his broad, well muscled shoulders tightening. “Yes. Yaxley, about our boss. Have you noticed him acting odd?” he wondered, and Yaxley nodded. “He's done a 180 in his planning processes. Instead of searching for Harry Potter, we were told to lay low, act as if he were still gone, and do nothing in his name. Those caught doing something would be severely punished. There are whispers that he's scared, or that he's gone soft.” he said with a shrug.

Alcied offered him a piece of parchment, the same that the Dark Lord had given him. Yaxley took it, with a bit of a wary stare, silently wondering what Alcied was hinting at.

After reading it, he frowned in confusion. “I don't understand.” he said. He'd never been good at potions. Alcied nodded, as if he'd expected it.

“His core is at it's weakest. These potions are meant to quickly restore, and even strengthen one's magical core.” he said, watching Yaxley for his reaction.

He didn't disappoint Alcied as a skeptical frown crossed his face. “I usually never am one to doubt you, but this information... It's to incredible. Before I even think about it, I'm going to need proof, Alc.” he said, handing the parchment back to the man across from him.

Alcied took it, and nodded. “I had thought as much. Have you noticed his daily schedule? He has medical exams almost weekly.” he pointed out.

Yaxley nodded. “Yes. There are only a few of us actually allowed at the manor during those medical exams though.” This caught Alcied's attention.

“Do you know who?” he wondered. Yaxley nodded.

“Snape, Malfoy, and Rookwood.” he said, tilting his head, wondering where his friend was trying to lead him.

Alcied grinned. “I figured Snape would be working on some potions for him. And he's the perfect person to talk to.” he said with a chuckle. Yaxley frowned. He almost felt sorry for Snape.

Almost.

. . .

Severus Snape was in a particularly foul mood that evening. He had gone out to pick up some things from Diagon Alley, when a familiar face had found him. Why could his mistakes never leave him alone?

Alcied, as if hearing the potion master's thoughts, locked eyes with his dark orbs. Snape almost shivered. His almond shaped midnight eyes seemed to pin him to the spot, while his amazingly kissable lips were pulled into an almost cruel smirk.

The man was a tanned Adonis, and he knew it.

He almost winced when Alcied nodded to an abandoned, shadowed nook in the alley's long stretch. He frowned at the command in those cold midnight eyes.

He found his legs automatically moving for the nook, his eyes flicking around, making sure that no one was paying him any attention, and was glad that no one was.

A few minuets after he'd settled in the tight area, a hard, warm, and achingly familiar chest was pressed against his, and a privacy spell placed.

“What do you want?” he growled out. The answering dark chuckle that echoed through Alcied's chest, and into his own almost made Snape's breath come short. He didn't want to deal with this man again.

A big, tanned hand hooked under his chin, and pulled his face, eyes and all up towards his midnight ones. “Don't hide from me, Snape. The last time you tried that, we ended up in a precarious position. Unless you want a repeat?” he said with another chuckle. Snape growled, trying to wrench his face away from this devil, parading as a man.

He wouldn't offer up excuses for what had happened, but he wouldn't let the other man parade that around in front if his face. “You mean when you took advantage of me in my state of mourning, and we made love?”

Alcied saw through his bluff. “It was not love, Snape. It was sex. Hard, hot, and sticky. The least you could do is face that fact like a man.” he said with an amused smile.

Snape snarled and swung his eyes to meet midnight in a furious haze. “How dare you!” For all his ire, Alcied only grinned. “I dare, Snape. I dared to take you to my bed that night, hoping to offer you some sort of distraction from Lilly's death. I dared to attempt to bring out a side of you that you'd never even explored.” he said huskily, leaning over Snape's shorter form.

Snape had never been violent, but the temptation to strike out at this man was a siren's song. Thankfully, he had more will than most men.

With all the wind taken out of his sails, Snape sagged. He was tired, and Alcied had to hold him up.

For all of his acid towards the man, Alcied didn't truly hate him. Hate meant he had to feel something in the first place for the man now leaning against him. There was no one in his heart, save two.

But telling this man that fact wouldn't help his cause in the long run, so he decided to play nice. For now.

“I came here to talk to you. Maybe strike a deal with you.” he offered softly. Snape pulled himself together, quickly, making Alcied straighten up as he stood taller, even if Alcied still towered over him. “What do you want?” he snarled.

“You see to Voldemort's medical exams, correct?” Alcied received a nod. “Do you keep results?” he wondered softly.

Snape again nodded. “I have to keep the results as to predict any potions that his condition may require.”

Alcied grinned, victory almost within his grasp. “I want a copy of those results.” he said softly. Snape, as close as he was to the man, almost missed what he said. “What? Why would you want those results?”

Alcied sneered at the shorter male. “The Dark Lord has set me to a task for him. I need the results to determine what ingredients I should substitute, as not to impede his progress.” he said, logic backing his words soundly.

Snape frowned. “He'd give them to you, if he was truly worried about it.” he reasoned, and Alcied cursed the man's intelligence.

“Why would it matter to you why I want it? You work for the Order of the Phoenix anyway. So even if it were to harm him, it would only benefit your order.” Alcied pointed out. Snape, honing his years of spying, kept himself from showing any sign of guilt, or strife. “You certainly are taking liberties, throwing false accusations around like that.” he said in an even tone.

Alcied pressed himself fully against Snape, his eyes narrowed. “I know you, Snape. I know what you did to Lilly Evans. How you sold her out to our Lord. What you promised her.” he said, his voice cold and dark. It reverberated through Snape's very core, making him shudder. “I know how to break your occlumency shields, and bear your every thought to the Dark Lord.” he threatened, and both knew it wasn't an empty one.

At this, Snape did pale. The Croÿ family were masters of mind, soul, and body magics. It was something they made sure to excel in.

All Snape could do is give his consent to give Alcied a copy of the medical results.

 

Unfortunately for them, or fortunately enough for Snape, Willow was sitting on the small patio of the local tea shop right across from that nook. She watched the two men, able to accurately read their lips, and was severely disappointed in her twin.

She now knew what she'd have to do, and it wouldn't be pretty. Alcied would have to be punished, and harshly, or magic would kill him for sure.

 

. . .

Snape was a bit shaky after his meeting with the eldest Croÿ twin, so you can imagine his ire when the youngest was waiting for him at the door to his home.

She was carrying a picnic basket, patiently waiting for him to approach. Looking up to him, she offered him one of the most warming smiles he'd seen in quite a while. A lot of people tended to act coldly to you when they thought you were a Death Eater.

He approached slowly. He may have been weak against Alcied, but he wouldn't be over powered by the weaker, and lesser willed Willow. His guard was up, and he was ready for anything she could throw at him.

“May I come in?” she asked softly. He eyed her, and then his door. Muggles were staring at her, and he could understand why.

She was beautiful in her own right, and apparently motherhood had done wonders for her, even still. She gave off a soft glow, and her skin, while pale was healthy, her cheeks rosy. Her blue eyes were warm with kindness. Her small, straight nose had a soft pink blush going across it, meaning that she'd been standing in the September cold for, at least, half an hour. The gentle set to her plump pink lips was attractive on her angular face.

Her lithe form, like that of a small dancer, was standing in a relaxed pose. Her body language offering no negative information.

She was warmth, where Alcied was ice.

Severus was weary, but invited her in, anyway.

Once he opened the door, the candles that lined the walls flickered to life, casting a cheery glow on the otherwise unwelcoming living room. Drab grey walls, and mahogany floors did nothing to warm the weary soul.

Willow looked around, and noticed that Snape was leading her to a different part of his home. She didn't feel out of bounds with this though. She knew that Severus was not the type of man to take his anger of her brother out on her, unless he had a good reason to do so.

When he stopped at a set of double doors, she briefly wondered why he'd not settled in the living room. Once he opened said doors, her question had been answered. A library.

Snape strode into the room that was more home to him than the entire house. With his confident stride, he moved quickly across the expansive oak floors, and moved to the cream colored couch, and two high backed chairs, also cream in color, sitting in front of a fireplace. Willow followed, not to far behind.

He settled into one of the chairs, leaning against it, and waving his hand at the fire, letting his wandless magic light it for him. If he was going to deal with her, he was going to do it in comfort, damn it.

He watched as she pulled her wand from her sleeve holster, and conjure a small table to set the basket down on. “What is it you want?” he asked gruffly.

She smiled at him, despite his attitude as she tucked her wand back into it's holster. “I know it's been a while since the last time we talked.” she said, and he had to keep from rolling his eyes. That had been a very awkward conversation after he'd stumbled out of Alcied's room, and straight into her.

Severus almost growled. “I remember it well.” he commented.

She gave Severus a sad smile. “I know what you and Alcied discussed.” she offered up, and Severus did pale. “What are you trying to pull?” he hissed out. She held up a hand, as if asking him to wait.

“I know you are in a precarious position with the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore. I know that what Alcied asked of you would tip that position, and possibly put you in more danger. I'm offering you a way out, Severus.” she said in a soft tone, her blue meeting his black, never letting the eye contact drop.

He sat back in his chair, slightly stunned at what she was offering him. “Why?” was the only thing he could manage. He couldn't imagine someone wanting to willingly help him. Least of all, the youngest Croÿ sibling.

Before answering, she opened the picnic basket, and pulled a couple of sandwiches from it, offering him one. He looked at it with distrust.

“If I wanted to poison you, Severus, I'd do it in a much more sneaky way. Say, replace one of your potions, the ones you usually take for headaches, with something a bit more deadly.” she said at his look. He frowned at this, resolving to go check his potion stores after this.

She laughed softly, knowing where his thoughts had gone, simply by the way his eyes had shifted to the door. She mentally shrugged, knowing her family's reputation had taken some major damage due to her meddling ancestors.

He took the sandwich from her, and quietly began eating it, as he hadn't really had anything to eat that day. It had been a busy day.

She then pulled two whiskey glasses out, and sure enough, she pulled a bottle of firewhisky from the basket next.

Severus wondered if she'd turned into an alcoholic. He raised his eyebrow as she offered him a glass. “Going to need this after a bit.” she explained softly. He nodded, and accepted the glass. She uncorked the bottle with ease, and began to pour them both a drink.

“I used to do this for my father, whenever he was stressed, as he often was with my mother about.” she said with a smile. Snape snorted. Like he'd been interested in that tid bit. She shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes as she set the bottle back down, and looked him in the eye. Blue clashed with black, and it was startling for Severus. She knew he was a Legilimens. What was she playing at?

“What I'm about to tell you, is important. It has to do with Lilly Evans, and her son.” she said. She immediately had his attention. “When Dumbledore dropped Harry off at his muggle relatives, Alcied stole him away. We knew what Dumbledore would want with Harry. He didn't believe that the Dark Lord had died. Not really. So he waited. He also knew what the Dark Lord had done to Harry. Severus, he turned Harry into a horcrux by accident.” she said softly, pausing for Severus to digest all that he'd been told.

It took a minuet, but he nodded, telling her to continue. Severus found himself taking a big gulp of the drink she had poured him. Seer indeed. She refilled his drink before continuing on.

“We knew Dumbledore would turn the boy, a CHILD, into his weapon. We've seen Dumbledore do it before with James Potter. Manipulate the boy's surroundings, and he'll be what you mold him into. That is what Dumbledore was trying to do. You remember Petunia Dursley. You remember how she hated everything magical. Now imagine her husband, who is worse on that subject than she is, and then, you throw the very thing they hate into an environment they control. Surely, you see where this is going Severus.” she asked, a sort of despair in her eyes.

Snape, while digesting, had been brought back to his own past. His father, ever the negative muggle, and everything he'd suffered through. Again, another gulp burned down his throat.

Although she was confessing to the crime of kidnapping, he couldn't really call it a crime. More like a rescue. But still... Lilly's son. The savior of the wizarding world. Of all the people, why him?

He voiced such a thing to her, and a sad smile lit her eyes.

“Part for saving him, and part for a small selfish reason. I know you and James never particularly got along, but for some reason, I loved him.” she confessed. He balked at her.

One of the darkest houses, loving one of the lightest? Things just got weirder as Severus got older. What had happened to the 'infinite wisdom' that came with old age? Another gulp, and she refilled his glass once more.

Maybe he was the alcoholic?

She shook her head. “Hadrian may look like James, but there are few similarities. I think that's a good thing. James had so much anger burning just under his skin. Hadrian is always calm, even when he should be scared.” she explained. “It's almost like night and day. The similarities are the evening.” she said with a small laugh.

Snape almost growled. That was about all he wanted to hear about James Potter anymore. “He's got Lilly's eyes.” she said, and like that, Snape's mood went even further south, but this time, guilt being more prominent.

He took a swig of his drink, yet again, hoping to drown those memories. He could only look into his glass, scorn lighting his face, when it didn't work.

“Now, I know you work for both Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord. I know your in serious danger, and what my brother has asked of you would only put you in more, certain, danger. You cannot deflect this on someone else, as there are only three of you he would suspect. Lucius wouldn't guard his thoughts from the Dark Lord. Not if he were trying to prove his innocence, and neither would Rookwood. Thus, it would be you, Severus, left. The Dark Lord wouldn't even take the chance, and would most likely kill you on the spot.

Dumbledore, is using you. Using your guilt for Lilly to hold over your head, like a string for his puppet. But Severus, I don't think Lilly would blame you forever. Don't get me wrong! She'd be down right furious with you for a while. But you and I both know she wouldn't have held it against you for this long. She'd be angry that your blaming yourself for her death.”

Severus went to argue this, but Willow held a hand up.

“Yes, you heard a prophecy. Yes, you went and told it to the Dark Lord. But did you really know it would involve Lilly? Did you, even for a moment, suspect that she would be the mother of the one it talked about?” She waited patiently for his answer.

He shook his head, confused.

“No, you did not. And Lilly would have realized this. She cared for you Severus. You were one of her dearest friends.” she said, and Severus paled.

“Dumbledore has just been using Lilly's memory against you.” she pointed out. An anger so hot shot through him. Burning that string that Dumbledore held against him.

He looked to Willow. “But what do you want out of all of this?” he said. She nodded. No time like the present.

“Do as Alcied has asked of you. But the results you bring him will be false.” she said, her eyes finally lowering to the floor, in sadness. “They will tell Alcied that yes, the Dark Lord's core is faltering, and failing, even though you and I both know that it is not.”

He gawked at her again. She was plotting against her own brother?! When had the world turned on it's axis, and not told him? He took a longer gulp, and looked her her abandoned glass. It was sitting, still full, on the table.

“My brother has become to ambitious. He thinks that he can take both Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord down. We already have evidence on Dumbledore, so it's merely a matter of bringing the Dark Lord down. Unfortunately, magic won't stand for this. It's not ready to replace the Dark Lord, just yet.” she saw Severus' confused look.

“When a Light Lord, or a Dark Lord are taken down, that leaves a void, or a gap in magic's flow. Therefore, to fix said gap, magic replaces said person with another.” she explained. Severus nodded, letting her know he was following her logic.

She gave a grim smile. “When Alcied receives those results, he will take them to others, proving that the Dark Lord is weak, and now is the time to take him down. He will rally a small support group to his side. Imagine his surprise, when he finds out that the Dark Lord is far from weakened.” she said, and Severus took a certain glee in this. Alcied finally brought to his proud knees was something Severus looked forward too.

She tilted her head at the gleeful smile on his face. It was kind of scary to see. She shook her head.

Severus schooled his face, leaving only a slight bit of wonder on it. “How do you know all of this?” Willow looked up at him. “I have true seer blood in me. We are the insightful. The few that can actually make sense of, and remember the visions we are sent. My father was also one.” she explained, and Severus nodded, and then his thoughts took a turn.

“What are you going to do with Hadrian. He will need magical education.” he explained, at this Willow's face took on a brilliant smile. Severus thought it sort of scary.

“I was hoping, that I may have your help with that. I need you to protect him from Dumbledore while he's at Hogwarts. I am already teaching him Occlumency, so that will not be a problem. He's got Lilly's talents when it comes to that field.” she said.

Severus frowned. “What do you mean protect?” She sighed. “I think he'll be placed in Slytherin. He met Draco, and they have become fast friends. You know that it's the will of the person that effects the decision.” she said. “Magic is based off of the will, and intent of the caster. So, the magic of the hat will bend to the will of the one wearing it, and Hadrian has a strong will.” she laughed.

“When I say protect, I mean keep Dumbledore from finding out that he is really Harry Potter. Keep Hadrian under the radar, so to speak. The further from Dumbledore's notice, the better. I know he looks like James Potter, but I can fix that.” she said softly.

He nodded as she connected the dots for him. He felt like someone just learning magic when it came to her. Like she was so finely in tune with it, but Alcied was nothing like that. He promised to examine the difference between them later, now he must plan.

He would protect Lilly's son. He would help bring Alcied to his knees. And he'd try to keep the glee from doing so under wraps.

“You have my agreement, and my loyalty with this. I will not fail Lilly Potter, or her son.” he offered, and took the unbreakable vow to prove it.

. . .

Tom watched with red eyes as his followers bowed and scrapped before him. He was disgusted with them, but not all to surprised at their behavior, and was ecstatic that his glamor gave him the features of a snake.

If his followers found out that he was in his 15 year old body, there would be a riot on his hands. He mentally sighed. Good help was definitely hard to find these days.

It was his surprise when Willow Croÿ was escorted in by Lucius Malfoy. She looked elegant, gliding beside the Malfoy lord. He frowned. What would the Lady Croÿ want with him? He didn't like the unannounced visit, but he knew that, as Dark Lord, he'd have to put up with the insufferable sometimes. Now, it appeared, was one of those times.

When Lucius, and Willow made it to the base of his throne, they both bowed low, showing their supposed respect. He almost rolled his eyes.

“My Lord.” Willow's soft voice was quiet, but still seemed to reach the ears of all around. He wondered if she was using magic. “I bring you grim news.” she said, eying everyone in the room, and then meeting his. He nearly growled. How dare this woman tell him that this should be private. He waved his hands, sending everyone nearly scrambling from the room. “You may go Lucius.” he dismissed the man.

Said man nodded, and left as well, leaving Willow and Lord Voldemort alone. She only rose when the Dark Lord beckoned her to do so.

She met his eyes, her blue wide, but not fearful. He briefly wondered if her mind had been addled. It would explain somethings, such as Alcied's behavior.

She tilted her head, and nodded, as if listening to someone speaking, and agreeing with what they just said. She smiled softly at the Dark Lord. “My Lord, I offer my congratulations on recovering your form. Might I add, that you look every bit as charming as you were described to be? I also would like to add my condolences for my family. Their betrayal to your cause was due to a vision my father had received, but had misinterpreted. His idiocy has led us into far darker times than he had thought. That, however does not excuse my brother.”

He was surprised that she could see through the glamor, or could she? He wasn't sure. Mayhaps that comment had been sarcastic? He wasn't to sure, but he was now a bit more guarded around this woman.

She paused, waiting for the Dark Lord's reaction. Her face fell. “Or his betrayal.” she whispered, but it was loud enough for the Dark Lord to hear.

Anger made the Dark Lord's magic swirl up like a scorpion’s tail about to strike. “Explain!” he hissed out.

She nodded. “My brother is a fool. He means to protect Hadrian, and myself, but he's a fool. He doesn't realize that magic will kill him, if someone does not punish him in kind. Thus I am here to offer you said punishment. Myself.” she said, lowering her eyes to the floor, finally, in a submissive move.

His magic softened. “You would offer yourself as a punishment to your brother?” he asked, it was in dark amusement. She nodded. “What worse fate then to go throughout life with only half of you, knowing that it is your fault?” she asked, and he almost laughed.

“You would willingly subject your brother to such cruelty?” She winced, but nodded. “Magic would do far worse to him.” she explained.

The Dark Lord nodded, knowing that magic was not kind to those whom would upset her balance, and even worse to one who was not part of said balance. Alcied Croÿ was definitely not part of that balance.

Willow, waited for the Dark Lord's decision, silently praying for his acceptance. She wanted to weep, her death would mean separation from Hadrian. She could only imagine what it would put Hadrian through.

In all honesty, she had started to curse her brother's name. He didn't realize that he was upsetting her plans, and that this upset was killing all he wished to protect. She wanted to rage at her brother, but knew she would be unable to change his mind. He would simply lock her in her room with no escape, and no way to falter his plans.

What seemed like hours, but was only two minuets, the Dark Lord stood. He nodded. “I only accept because I know what you house. I am grateful that you are keeping him safe, and this is the only reason I will spare your life.” he growled out. Willow's wide eyes rose to meet his, shock written across her face.

“You think I did not realize my mistake? That I had turned Harry Potter into a horcrux? I dare say, I'm slightly insulted by that. All it took to realize that was a tug on the magic keeping it within the boy.” he hissed, nodding to himself.

“I know you knew. Croÿs have always had a close connection with soul magic. How could your brother have not known? The potions I'm having him make are for the boy, actually.”

Willow almost cried. “Thank you, my Lord. For taking my son into consideration.” she whispered.

“I know this is presumptuous of me, but may I beg something of you?” she waited, until his nod. “I beg you not to kill him, unless he attempts your life of his own will. He is a child, my Lord. He's no say in the things he does at this point in his life. Everything is still so new to him. He may even decide to take a place at your side.”

His eyes narrowed in thought. She was right. The boy was but a child. One who's magic hadn't even fully developed. How would it look if the Dark Lord were frightened enough to kill a simple child.

It wasn't as if he had planned on killing the boy if he didn't need to. The boy would grow to be powerful, and a good ally, after all.

“I will think over your request.” Indeed the request of a mother. “It would be such a shame to waste your talents though.” he noted. Magic began whispering into his ear.

“I will not kill you. No. I'm going to send you far away. Someplace your brother will never find you. Your magic will be hidden behind a barrier. He will not be able to feel it. You are to give me something personal of yours. Something he would know is yours. Something you'd never part with, and a bit of your blood. I will not do this half way.” he hissed.

She nodded, grateful that he had spared her life. She could once again see Hadrian, one day. “You are to go with one of my most trusted, to the Slytherin manor. There, you will stay until I call for you once again. If you have any visions, you will immediately write to me, and I will summon you. You will keep your mind open to me, and never lie to me. I don't take kindly to liars.” he hissed.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“You have two weeks until you will be summoned again. Take care of what you must, but be careful not to alert your brother to such a thing. He must think you are simply carrying on like normal.”

She looked at him with a gratefulness that made the Dark Lord feel soft, so he crucioed her.

Dark Lords were not soft.

 

. . .

What Tom had not told Willow was that he'd also looked into the boy's soul, and had seen something that had almost made him cry in pure joy. A feeling he was not, and would rather not reacquaint himself with again.

Purity. Something so light, and beautiful. It was etched into the boy's very being. Despite Tom's piece of soul, the darkness that it brought forth, the boy's soul was still so clean, and pure.

You can imagine his confusion when magic had told him that the boy was his, and he was this boy's. You an also imagine his fury when magic clarified and told him that he was tied to this boy, forever. Bound throughout the lifetimes they would live.

For a moment, he swore that Destiny had it out for the both of them. He had quickly shaken the thought off, so as not to invoke Destiny's attention.

Tom Riddle was not happy in the least. While his fury had died down, his ire had not. What was Fate thinking? Tying him to a boy? It made no sense to the master of dark magic.

And all this nonsense with the Croÿs. It was enough to drive a teenage Dark Lord over the edge!

He sighed, his grey eyes landing on Nagini, who was curled up by the fireplace of his study. His sanctuary.

As if sensing his eyes, her head rose, and her attention was now focused on him.

'Your thinking to much, again.' she hissed out.

'To be a snake, and not worry about the things a human does.' he teased.

'It must be those teenage hormones kicking in.' she pointed out. His eyes narrowed on her.

'Teenage style says that snake skin boots are all the rage.' He said with barely concealed humor.

'Going back to my nap now.' she conceded.

He nodded. Guiding force indeed.

For now, he had planning to do, and a Ministry to take over.

He stood from the couch he'd been lounging on, and placed another glamor on himself, this one making him look to be 20 years or so.

It was time to head off to work.

He grinned. He did so love working at the Ministry. From the inside out, he reminded himself.


	5. Magic Be My Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins

Edmund DeMitri was a bright new face around the Ministry. He was an eager worker, and a diligent man. He was confident, and very well educated. He did his job like he had been doing it for years. Edmund was very diligent in his work, and hardly ever made mistakes. If you asked anyone in the office, they would say they were happy to work with Edmund.

Edmund DeMitri had never been late for work, and he was not keen to start now. The young man sighed, and made sure that his robes were impeccable. He straightened any crinkle, and made sure his dark brown, almost black hair lay straight. His slate grey eyes bright with the prospect of a new day. His slightly tan skin almost had a glow to it.

He gave a grin when everything was perfect, and begun to approach the elevators that would take him to his office. Nearly settling in, he heard a shout.

“Edmund!” came the hurried calls from one of his co-workers. He turned, slightly annoyed at the person whom had called him. He almost hissed at the person calling him. Would this dolt ever leave him alone?

Sure enough, the 6'7” form of a well-built man glided through the crowd, easily parting them as if they were simply puffs of air. His warm honey brown eyes locked on Edmund's 5'11” form. His dark blond, hair never jarring from where it was tied at the nape of his neck. You could call Dante Hallow a charming man, but Edmund found him to be the biggest pain in the office.

A big, warm hand was soon clapped on Edmund's shoulder. “Thought I wouldn't catch you there for a moment.” the baritone voice almost echoed through the hall. Edmund shrugged, not offering a greeting.

“We will be late if we dawdle.” he did warn the man. Dante's eyes widened, and quickly pulled himself together.

“Another day as the Minister's aide eh Edmund?” he joked playfully. Edmund rolled his eyes at the oaf's playful banter.

“I take my job seriously, unlike some people in this office.” he said with a short glare at this man. Dante gave a sharp grin.

“Come now. Don’t blame Fudge for being stupid.” Edmund rolled his eyes.

“I can very well blame Fudge for being an idiot. He chooses to remain ignorant to the political nature that goes on behind the curtains.” Dante laughed.

“He will learn soon enough.” The elevator doors opened just a few seconds after that was said. Secretly, Edmund didn't doubt that one bit

* * *

 

Hadrian knew a lot of things that no normal seven year old should. He listened, and watched those around him with the ears and eyes of someone who had experienced far more than his age implied.

It was with those eyes, and those ears, that Hadrian picked up on his mother's undertones. Her subtle goodbyes. The silent promise of departure.

He also understood that the balance of his family had changed significantly. It was like someone had tipped the balance of a scale.

Sirius had begun to pace more. Uncle Alcied had rarely come home, something that was not unusual for the man, but his absence was making Siri, and his mother worry more so than normal.

When his mother spoke his uncle's name, it was with less fondness, and more ire. When Siri looked at her, it was with a sadness that shouldn't be there.

Hadrian was not as confused to what was going on, but he let the adults explain it to him anyway.

Willow held her son close, humming his favorite lullaby softly. Hadrian nestled in close to her warmth, happiness apparent. Her fingers were tenderly combing his hair, a gesture she often would do when he was on the couch, and it was just family around.

Sirius watched this with a small smile. Family. Something he'd never thought he'd find again, after Azkaban. He'd almost given up hope of ever even finding love. But Fate, it seemed, had not been done with him.

When the dementor's hold on him had slipped, his thoughts had come through like the light piercing the darkness. He'd escaped. Of course he'd thought about finding the only marauder left, but Remus was known to travel around a lot now.

He looked to Willow. She'd had every right to turn him away, or to call the Ministry on him. She had decided to harbor a known criminal, without a moment of hesitation. Even if she knew he was innocent, he still couldn't figure out why. The falling out they had still fresh on his mind.

Alcied had been furious. He had told Willow that he forbid Sirius to live with or anywhere near them. Willow had calmly told her brother that she would simply take both Sirius and Hadrian back to France, and leave his miserable ass here. A threat she followed through on when Alcied had still denied her wishes. She had called the house elves and demanded that they begin packing her and Hadrian’s things.

Alcied had never looked so pale, and slightly shaken. He had called out to his sister, and told her that Sirius could stay. Willow had just given her brother a smile, and said. “See? Not that hard at all.”

She had explained to Sirius that Alcied planned treachery. She could not tell him what, exactly, as she didn't know all of the details. She was preparing for something though. She had already made him swear to teach Hadrian all he could. She had even sent a letter out to someone, with a sad look in her eyes, as if saying a permanent farewell.

He watched as she coddled Hadrian far more than usual, while teaching him at a faster pace. She had even placed something on his person that activated a powerful, yet untraceable magic. She told him that he was to take it off for no one, not even family and to never lose it.

He also noticed something else. Her eyes had changed again. They were now an aqua ice. They always changed after she had a vision. All true seers had a tell sign that they had seen a vision. The former lord Croÿ’s had been his hair. It would grow 6 inches whenever he had a vision.

For most, a simple glamor would fix the problem, for the Croÿ family, whom were experts in body manipulation, more so than a metamorphmagus, they would simply shift their bodies back to normal. Strangely enough, Willow refused to do this.He shrugged, long ago accepting the oddities of his friend.

He once again looked upon the two on the couch. Hadrian's eyes were focused, as if in thought. He'd spent several days analyzing his best friend's son, and found him to be the farthest thing from James Potter.

Hadrian was calculating, cunning, and calm. James had been like that, but both had different varying degrees.

Whereas James Potter would look only slightly underneath the surface, Hadrian looked to the core. James had used his cunning to get the things he wanted, and to pull off pranks. Hadrian used his to gather information, to assure the safety of all he held dear, and to make sure he always had a foot up.

James had never been calm though. He always had a fury, buried deep within him. A fire of passion, some had called it. Sirius just rolled his eyes, but now, he began to wonder. How long would it have taken James to explode, and destroy everything around him?

Sirius himself normally got angry. When whatever he was angry with either resolved itself, or he resolved it, he usually let it go. Not James. It settled in his soul, and gathered there, waiting for someone to trip the land mine, or so the saying went.

Lilly was the only one who could truly diffuse James’ anger. It had been entertaining to watch as he'd start to get angry, but one look from the slip of a woman, and the lion would tuck his tail between his legs.

But Sirius was beginning to find himself in the same situation. Whenever Alcied would say something, he'd begin to get angry, but as soon as he'd feel her eyes on him, his inner Padfoot would give a soft whine. After the first time, he'd swore that he'd never make fun of James again.

Not like Alcied got off easy anyway. She would quickly turn a glare on the man, and demand to know why he was acting like a two year old.

But those times were slipping away from him. Now, it was with sadness that Willow looked upon her brother whenever Alcied would come home. Distrust replaced the respect in Hadrian's eyes. Alcied didn't seem to be the wiser of the change in his family.

It seemed that dark days were coming down upon them.

* * *

 

Willow stood before the gently roaring fire in the parlor of her home. Tomorrow, she and Siri would be taking Hadrian for a 'play date' at the Malfoy manor. Willow had to roll her eyes at Narcissia's attempts at setting up the Croÿ heir, and Malfoy heir.

Unity between the houses was not to be achieved in this generation. She didn't trust them, one bit. She sighed in a bit of sadness. It was truly Hadrian's choice if he wanted to associate himself with the young Draco Malfoy.

Sirius had been beside himself, demanding on coming as his animagus form. Willow had agreed, surprising him. She didn't mind. Sirius did promise to protect Hadrian by any means. At that is what she counted on.

She wasn't worried that Narcissa would discover her cousin. Willow had prepared for that, knowing that she could never ask Sirius to stay inside. That thought was laughable. To keep the wild man inside would be a crime, in and of itself.

She shook her head, banishing the past from her current thoughts. Now was not the time for reflections. Now was the time to carefully plan the future, making sure that every step she took, would domino into the next.

Unlike Alcied, she knew what the Dark Lord had planned for the wizarding world. She wasn't as blind as most, and had actually read several of his reform plans.

He planned to teach muggleborns about their world before they went to Hogwarts. Yes, they would be taken from parents whom could not handle the magic that came with their children, and placed with magical families. Honestly, it was better than leaving the child to the uncaring hands of those who would make them suffer for something they couldn't control.

He planned major restructuring in the magical world, and Willow couldn't help but to agree with most of it. She almost laughed at herself. James would never even agree to half of what she would be doing...

She shook her head again, attempting to shake off James Potter, something she found hard to do as of late. It was such a state that Sirius had caught her in, her aqua eyes watching the fire, her face pensive, and her nose scrunched.

Sirius felt his heart jump. The look on her face a familiar one to him. The emotions rolling through her not hard to read.

He was able to approach her without her notice. He'd even wrapped his arms around her stiff form, and it wasn't but a couple of heart beats later that she tensed, until he asked her what she was still doing up.

She blinked, turning her eyes to him. “Too many things to think about.” she offered softly, surprised at the contact.

She wasn't the only one. Sirius wondered what he was thinking, himself. To embrace this woman wasn't what he'd been intending on doing, but when he saw the look in her eyes as he'd approached, he couldn't help it. Magic only knew he'd needed a hug many of times at that look, and his friends had always given him one. But this felt different. It felt right.

He could feel her strong heart beating quickly against his abdomen. It kind of tickled, and sent butterflies into his stomach. She was so small, so fragile. It made his toes tingle and curl.

She placed her hand on his arm, and heat seemed to spring up into his body. “Willow... What has your mind in dark places these days?” he asked, trying to distract himself.

She opened her mouth, trying to formulate what to say, but ended up shrugging helplessly, a feat with his arms around her as they were.

Was she blushing?

Sirius blinked. There was a dash of pink across her nose, and on her neck. She was! Willow Croÿ, Ice Goddess of the century, was blushing.

He almost laughed. What happened to that famous Croÿ ice? Then again, he speculated that maybe Willow was not full Croÿ.

A thought to be left for a later time.

He grinned down at the small woman in his arms. That's what she was tonight. A woman. Not a mother, or a sister, nor a powerful dark witch. She was a woman, and he was a man. A fact that sent heat through them both.

“Sirius.” she whispered as his storm grey eyes flicked with blue seemed to pin her to the spot.

“Hmm?” he asked, the rumble going through his chest, and making her face heat up even more, the blush now covering her face. It was an attractive sight.

“Kiss me?” she requested softly.

A fire lit his spine, and he did just that.

* * *

 

Midnight eyes burned in fury. He wasn't able to hear the two in the parlor, but he saw Sirius embrace, and kiss his sister.

It was this fury that had him back in his father's old office, pacing the length of it. He didn't want to see what happened next. Strangely, the thought to stop them, had not even entered his mind.

“Why is it you pace so, son?” his father's voice seemed to echo through them. Alcied turned to him, his body trembling with hatred.

“You!” he said, barely able to contain himself. “I want a straight answer out of you. Is Willow the daughter of the Potter woman you slept with?” he demanded straight forward. Roland Croÿ could only laugh at his son.

“She wasn't always a Potter, son. She was a Black beforehand. We've always held ties with the Black family.” he correct Alcied, and this information only made Alcied seethe in utter fury. “And no, she is not the daughter of Dorea Potter.”

“So she was a traitor, just like you. How fitting.” he sneered. His father's smile had not faltered.

“You have many things to learn, Alcied. The paths we weaved have been for your generation, as it is your generation's turn to weave the path for the future.” he scolded his son.

“You talk of the true seer's gift. I never received the blood, remember. Willow was your only student on those matters.” he hissed, a slight jealousy that he'd never been able to get over. Roland just shook his head.

“I hope you see it in time, my son.” he whispered.

* * *

 

The laughter of two boys, and the barking of the dog they were chasing could be heard on the grounds of the Malfoy manor.

Narcissa could not truly complain about the noise. She didn't remember the last time she had seen Draco so happy. He was running amok, as most young boys do, but this time it wasn't to gain someone's trust, not that he knew of, at least. It was just to have fun, and enjoy his time.

Draco's eighth birthday was quickly approaching, and Narcissa was quickly making plans to include Hadrian.

Willow secretly watched the woman with calculating eyes. The way she was eying Hadrian and Draco did not sit well with Willow. As if she were trying to make wedding arrangements. Willow rolled her eyes. Some purebloods would never learn, nor would they give up. One would think this a blood sport to sharks.

Willow softly scoffed, feigning cough. She was faking that her health was slowly failing her. She only had 3 days before the Dark Lord would recall her, and kill her, or make everyone believe so. She was weaving the future for Hadrian, and Sirius. Trying her best to leave them the most information, and comfort that she could offer.

Her father had often told her, “What we leave behind, is more important than what we look forward to.”

She shook her head, and looked to Narcissa again. Maybe, if this was the path that Hadrian chose, she should let the woman plot. Oh, she'd plan contingencies in case this wasn't what Hadrian wanted, and Narcissa tried to push the issue in the most unbecoming of ways, but for now, she'd let the woman dream.

* * *

 

 

Severus Snape had to hide the glee in his eyes as he handed Alcied the false report over to Alcied in the man's personal study. Willow had made sure that Alcied couldn't break his occlumency shields, but he didn't dare show over confidence in this matter. It could ruin everything.

It was, however, a true surprise when Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy, and Igor Karkaroff soon joined them from a side room he had not noticed before.

“You've truly done a service, Snape.” Alcied said with one of his disarming smiles. Yaxley rolled his eyes at the man.

“Well, let's see this supposed report.” Lucius demanded, and was handed the report after Alcied glanced over it.

It did indeed confirm that the Dark Lord wasn't as powerful as he'd been playing off. Alcied now knew he had the power of the three men now looking over said report, behind him. Now was their time.

Alcied had to hide his smile. He could protect those he loved from Voldemort now. He could save Hadrian the pain of having to face this man one day, in a duel that would result in one, or both of their deaths. He would save his sister the pain of watching her son, the light of her world, die. She wouldn't be lost to him. Nor would Hadrian. He'd keep the only two family members he had left.

After all, the only thing Alcied feared was abandonment.

When Snape left, sneer still on his face, he began to make plans to storm the Dark Lord. They would have to move soon, as he was sure Snape would tip Voldemort off, in some shape or form. He had plans for Severus Snape. Dark, sinister, and devious plans.

Lucius Malfoy frowned at the report, his heart in this matter wavering. The Dark Lord had been acting strange recently. He'd ordered his Death Eaters not to make any public moves, on threat of death, or worse. Anyone caught going after the Potter boy would be subjected to worse torture than Frank, and Alice Longbottom had received.

Why?

That was the question Lucius had been trying to puzzle out, and here now, sat his answer. Or the most obvious one.

Why hadn't they stormed the Ministry right after the Dark Lord had risen to power? Why hadn't they made the reforms by now? Why did Lucius feel like a caged animal, waiting for freedom?

So many questions, but this slip of parchment seemed to tell him the answer... Why didn't he believe it?

He knew Yaxley felt the same way he did. That was why the man was also staring at that piece of parchment with slight doubt.

Igor, on the other hand, was jumping at the chance to be free from the man he'd betrayed, once and for all. Never having to keep an eye over his shoulder, no. Now, he'd be able to sleep with both eyes shut, and no nightmares to disturb him. Igor would be able to keep his son safe! What true parent wouldn't jump at the chance to save the life of their child?

Lucius eyed Alcied. He didn't know why Alcied was doing his best to take down the Dark Lord. The man held no love for the light. In fact, he planned to take Albus Dumbledore down as well. This stumped Lucius.

Lucius had asked Alcied if he wanted to rule the wizarding world. Alcied had scoffed, and told Lucius that he preferred to rule one man, and that was himself. From the look in those midnight eyes, Lucius was inclined to believe that. Those were the eyes of a wild animal, who craved freedom, not power.

This, in certain ways, scared Lucius. Any wild animal was dangerous, but even more so when pushed into a corner. And it seemed like Alcied was putting himself into a corner.

Lucius believed this would turn into an explosion if he did not prevent it. He had to protect his important people. He had to tell the Dark Lord.

* * *

 

“So Lucius... This is what you have to report to me?”

“Yes my lord.” Lucius replied from his bowed place on the cold floor.

“I see. And you were part of this plot?” the Dark Lord hissed out. Lucius winced. He would accept any punishment with pride. He was a dark wizard, after all.

“Yes, my Lord, but I realized the foolishness of it, and came to warn you.” he said, not daring to lift his eyes from the floor. He heard a hissing laughter, and blinked.

“Unfortunately for you, Lucius, my seer has already foreseen this event. They have warned me already, and I am planning Alcied's punishment. The only true information you have brought me is Igor, and Yaxley's involvement. I will punish them as well. As a reward for the slight light you've shed on his allies, your punishment won't be as bad.” Lucius must have shown his relief.

“Crucio!”

Today just wasn't his day.

* * *

 

 

When the day came for Willow to meet the Dark Lord, she did so with only one worry. That worry was only for Hadrian and Sirius.

She frowned, and forced her body to move into the room the Dark Lord had told her to enter, a vial of her blood in hand.

She tried her hardest not to shake, but the sheer power of the man seated in the middle of the large room made her tremble.

She didn't know what would happen from here on out, but she knew he wouldn't hurt Hadrian, unless her son made a move at him first.

She looked to the young man, seated upon the throne. She bowed low, her eyes lowering to the floor. “My Lord. I've come as you asked me to.” she whispered.

His eyes narrowed. “You state the obvious.” he hissed, already in a foul mood because of dreams he'd rather not discuss. She said nothing. No words would really help her now. She could only wait for his words in peace.

“Hand me the blood.” he demanded. She quickly handed it over, careful not to make eye contact with him, but she was unprepared when he wrenched her face up to his with his fingers.

She felt his magic pierce her mind instantly, and she tried not to pull up her defenses, or close her eyes. She almost cried at the intrusion. Her most private thoughts bared to him, and she could do nothing to fight him. Fate was a cruel thing, but for now, she would endure. Hadrian's smile drove her onward.

The Dark Lord was satisfied with what he found, and the fact that she had not fought him off. He had felt her instinctual pull for her shields, but had never felt them form. She had forcefully pushed them down. This ensured a measure of loyalty from her. The fact that her son was his soul mate, ensured even more.

As soon as he released her face, she stumbled back, nearly falling on her bum, but managing to catch herself, even if just barely. She kept her head bowed, the man in front of her expecting this, allowed the slight grimace to come over his face, thinking she had not caught it. She had though. She was fighting with herself.

Should she help this man? She knew what was troubling him. There was a spell on his shoulder. One she could easily remove. It was a laughable thing, but something you wouldn't notice yourself, it was that subtle. Her mind made up, she decided to help the man before her. She pointed to his shoulder.

“My Lord. Something, just there.” she pointed out.

The Dark Lord almost snarled at this woman's boldness, but then he noticed the small compulsion spell. He knew the caster's signature as well. Dante Hallow. Looks like he would have to make another cut from the ministry office. Good help, and all that rubbish.

He knew that if he wanted something done right, he'd have to do it himself. Thus the Edmund DeMitri personality. It had been so much easier to infiltrate the ministry under a presumed name. It had been the name that Tom Riddle had traveled under for quite some time, even had documents proclaiming him a real person. No one had known the wiser.

Anyone whom had known what 'Tom Riddle' looked like had long since passed from the Ministry's offices, and had either died, or had retired. DeMitri being a pureblood name, although not heard often, was a plus. It earned him more respect around the Ministry than that of a muggle name. One of the many reasons he was so close to the current minister.

Too many muggleborns, and half-bloods in the office as of late. It also helped that Minister Bagnold was a sucker for cute young men. As she was getting ready to retire, his position in her office would be more than useful, especially against that of Crouch, who was also hoping to gain the title of Minister.

He made quick work of the weak charm, and almost laughed when he felt what the charm had been trying to do to him.

'Give up on becoming the Minister.' Those were the subtle thoughts it was trying to implant on him. Seems like he's got more competition than just Crouch.

He would make Dante Hallow pay, but for now, he had to deal with the younger Croÿ sibling.

His eyes narrowed at her as she watched him unravel the spell. Her blue eyes never left from where his magic was working, even following it's movements as if she could see it. He'd exploit that later.

He summoned one of his more useless followers to the chamber with them, and in walked a smaller woman. She only stood 5'0” to Willow's 5'3” and was far smaller than her height should have allowed. Willow winced at how much makeup this witch was wearing, and it almost seemed an affront to the pureblood woman.

She decided not to comment on this woman, looking only to the Dark Lord for his instructions. “Myra Sonfield will take your place when you are 'killed'.” he said. “The vial of blood will be used in a permanent ritual to make her look like you.” he said.

Willow almost reeled back as she finally got a better look at this woman, and then blinked. The woman's eyes were glassy, and blank. This woman was under the imperious curse. Willow had to do her best not to flinch at what this meant. This woman would be killed, in her stead. This was Willow's punishment or warning not to betray the Dark Lord.

She nodded, letting him know that she understood the deeper meaning of his offering earlier in the week. She, once again, cursed her brother's foolishness, and blindness.

She soon shook the anger off, and was able to accept her fate with grace. “I understand, my Lord.” she voiced, careful not to let her tone come out to shaky, or squeaky. She didn't want him thinking that his message hadn't truly been received. He nodded.

“You are to leave for the cottage now. Regulus Black will be going with you, of course. He will report to me if you have any visions. After all, who better to look after you than a Black?” he chuckled to himself, knowing that the Black family and the Croÿ family had been at odds for quite some time.

Willow had to hide her balled fists in her sleeves as she bowed to the man in front of her. “Yes, my Lord.” she said, careful to keep her voice respectful. After all, this man could have killed her a week ago.

* * *

 

Regulus Black frowned. He was being ordered to watch over the Dark Lord's new seer. An order, he didn't quite understand.

First, the Death Eaters had been ordered into a stagnate stasis. Then, he'd found out that his Lord had been using the blackest magic possible to rend his soul to pieces after the Dark Lord had given him a locket to protect.

Regulus frowned. Now, it would seem, he was being ordered to also protect the true seer, whose name he had not been told.

From the body structure, he knew it was a woman, but her hood of her standard black robes was pulled up. Her posture screamed nobility, but that really only told him that she was a pureblood.

He didn't know her station, or her name. This left him at a loss. He didn't like this feeling. Not one bit. He'd find out who she was soon enough, as they were to leave now.

The seer stepped towards the Dark Lord, and handed him a locket with a big 'C' on the front. This still told him nothing, and it was frustrating. He was still frustrated when the portkey took them both to the sea side cottage they would be sharing for a while.

* * *

 

Alcied decided that tonight would be the night they stormed the Dark Lord's manor, and killed the beast.

He quickly hugged Hadrian goodbye, after tucking the boy into bed. He grinned and told him to dream of world domination.

Hadrian had laughed, and rolled his eyes at his uncle. “Only fools dream of total domination.” he told his uncle with a grin. Alcied nodded at the truth in such words.

“Don't let your mother hear that. She'd string us both up by our toes.” he playfully chided. Hadrian hugged him again. Alcied knew he'd do anything to protect those he loved. Even killing the man that stood for everything Alcied believed in. Now if only he knew where his sister was so he could lock her in her room for the night. After he'd strung Sirius up in the dungeon, of course.

He smiled and patted his soon to be 8 year old nephew. “Off to bed with you, Hadri. Your mum would be cross to know I've kept you up so long.” he laughed. Hadrian nodded, and slipped back under the covers of his large four poster bed with all of it's green and aqua hangings.

Alcied quickly moved for the door, waving to Hadrian as he went, silently hoping that after tonight, he would see his nephew and sister again.

He thought to look for her, as she had been quiet most the afternoon, and even throughout dinner. She'd quickly disappeared into her room after kissing Hadrian goodnight, and even giving Sirius a quick kiss which had annoyed both Alcied, and Hadrian.

Hadrian was a bit cross with Sirius after he'd found out that Sirius was going after his mum, but had moved on quickly after Willow had assured him that Sirius wouldn't steal her away from him.

Alcied had been stubborn, and had refused to accept the relationship. As far as he was concerned, since he was Lord Croÿ, he could deny Sirius' right to court her, or to marry her. He hadn't voiced such thoughts on that matter, wisely. But the threat had hung over Sirius' mind.

Unfortunately, the spell to keep suitors from touching the unwed women of the Croÿ house had been a forbidden spell, as it would castrate the male.

Nothing good lay ahead for a man who touched a Croÿ woman without her permission anyway.

Alcied shook his thoughts from him. Now he had a job to do.

* * *

 

 

Yaxley, Lucius, and Igor were waiting for him, along with their contacts, and those they were able to sway.

Eighty dark wizards and witches stood ready to do battle with their fellow 'Death Eaters'. They would make a good shield for someone to go in, and finish off the Dark Lord.

Alcied had heard the prophecy, and didn't quite believe in it. He knew the Dark Lord had used soul magic, and from what he gathered, he'd broken his soul into several pieces. One, in which, Alcied had stashed in his Gringots account.

The diadem of Ravenclaw was safely tucked away. No one else knew that he had taken the diadem from Hogwarts, no one except Albus Dumbledor.

He knew this wouldn't permanently kill the Dark Lord. Only delay him, until he and Willow could take Hadrian and run to a place where even the light could not reach. He knew how to remove the dark mark from himself. And as Willow had never been forced to take the mark, he was the only one to worry about.

Now, he would begin the revolution. Now began the inner war. Now began the rest of Alcied's life.

May magic be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I may have forgotten to mention, but French is not my first language. I may have gotten some words wrong, or the structure of the sentences. I apologize for this.


	6. War Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken family tries to tie itself together.

It was the pitch black of the night that made Sirius Black so nervous. Maybe it was the fact that there were no stars in the sky. Maybe it was because it was a new moon. Then again, he guessed that it was the six years spent in Azkaban that really made it far more surreal than he would have liked.

There was a morbid feel to tonight. Something calling to the darkness buried deep within him. It was not something he could ignore, as hard as he tried.

What a gloomy night!

A wiggle by his side distracted him from his dismal thoughts. Hadrian was restless.

The seven year old boy was out of bed well past midnight. Sirius would scold him for getting caught out of bed at such an hour, but tonight was beyond different.

Tonight was terrifying for the child. He was not sure if he would ever see his mother and uncle again. The thought bothered Hadrian and Sirius both.

Although they were both strong dark casters, it still worried both. Dark magic did not automatically protect them from the dark arts. Their affinity certainly did not protect them from the Dark Lord’s fury.

Hadrian knew this for certain. His mother and uncle were in more dangerous from one another and the Dark Lord than the dangerous of dark magic itself. Hadrian had been learning of the dangers.

One cannot go through life, pretending there is only one side of you. It wears on the soul faster than any curse or spell.

To find the balance in between the two sides of you, was important. To ignore either would be foolish.

A lot of people were afraid of one side or the other, but they had been working under a falsity. The dark didn't mean evil. Nor did the light mean good. They were reflections of one another. Simply the opposite side of a mirror.

Truly it was history, and the subconscious fears of those with mind enough to put a label on magic that had done such.

And yet, wars had been waged in the name of both.

Hadrian sighed. Ideals were what was truly dangerous, if you asked him.

Idealists gathered a following, and it seemed to snowball from there. They believed that they were the ultimate ideal, and what they were doing, how they were living, should be the consensus.

Most would even fight to make it so. Shed the blood of those whom do not conform. And rise up a new empire of those ideals.

Dangerous stuff, as there were many ideals, many forms of people who thought like this.

Even in the wizarding world, there were people like that. Idealist that were more deadly than others, and magic just added fuel to that fire.

Hadrian's seven year old mind could wrap around the horrors of war. His mother had not shielded him from that harshness. She had taught him important lessons. She had warned him that life wasn't going to shield him from anything. That he, even at his age, should be prepared for as much as he could.

He wondered at her wisdom, even now. Here he was, in one of the situations that she had warned him about.

It was scary, but he was not in the complete and total dark. His mother had told him much, and had left him many warnings.

She'd told him that this day may come. That one day, she may no longer be able to take care of, and watch over him. She'd also told him that this didn't mean that she'd ever stop loving him.

Hadrian had hardly been confused when his mother told him that Alcied would probably be taking watch over him, along with Sirius.

His uncle had betrayed the Dark Lord, hadn't he? Wouldn't the Dark Lord kill him? Hadrian wondered.

And what was he to do with his soul mate?

 

. . .

 

Alcied's eyes carefully scanned the hall way.

About 16 minutes ago, they had easily gotten past the many wards, bearing the dark mark as they did. They had almost made it into the front hall when Igor had begun firing off many spells at the Dark Lord's faithful, giving them away.

Alcied knew he should have put a muzzle on the man, but alas, had forgone that idea.

Now, they were stuck in the entrance hallway, barely holding their own.

Most people were shielded by the walls just before the narrow hallway. Others had ducked down and managed to find a nook, or a statue in the hall.

Others were lying face down in the plush carpet of said space, not that they felt how plush it was, being dead and all.

This created a bump in Alcied's plans, but nothing he couldn't work through. He quickly counted heads.

'68 of our men left.' he processed.

'63 of them left.' he felt a small twitch coming on.

How had they known? How had the Dark Lord known that this was going to happen?

This wasn't supposed to be a regular meeting night. So why were all of these people gathered here?

It was infuriating. All his careful plans, and the Dark Lord knew. He suspected treachery, and wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy to have betrayed him.

The man had always been an insufferable coward. Let alone with a Black at his back, directing his movements like she the puppet master, and Lucius, the poor sod, a puppet.

Those were the Blacks for you though.

He quickly shook off his dark thoughts. Now was the time for battle. Drifting like that could cost him dearly.

'Duck, roll, dodge left, turn 15 degrees to the south, curse, curse, curse, duck, roll, dodge right.'

His mind was now on auto, and his body along for the ride. His magic a fierceness that he didn't quite know where it was coming from.

He knew he had to push through the defenses. It was crucial that he make it to the Dark Lord's “throne room”.

Part of his heart wavered for a moment. But only for a moment.

He didn't want to truly take the Dark Lord down. The man stood for everything Alcied had firmly believed in.

Muggles were dangerous to themselves, so why bring them into the magical world?

There was a problem with muggleborns. They would never reach their true magical potential, unless they grew up around magical adults.

In the beginning, a child's magic core was unstable, and needed the core of adult witches and wizards to help stabilize. The more time a child spent around a powerful adult, the more their core could siphon from the adult's core. The more this happened, the more the child's core was stabilized, and thus allowing the child full access to their magic.

It didn't hurt that the child who spent more time around adult witches and wizards also learned far more about their world then they did with a muggle.

The more the magical child knew, the better the integration into the magical world.

Often times, magical children were in danger with muggle parents. These dangerous parents would, more than most likely, believe that the child was evil, or possessed by such, and try to 'fix' the child by harm, or exposure to elements that no child should be exposed to.

Either that, or abandon the child to the cold, and cruel nature of life.

Why not give these children to pureblood families to raise? The families could take care of these children, and teach them.

It was idealists like Albus Dumbledore that stood in the way of solving these issues, believing that all pureblood families that didn't follow him, or were not as easy to manipulate, were evil.

He had to firm his resolve. Hadrian would die at the Dark Lord's hands if he didn't take the man down.  
That would be all it took to bring Willow down.

His family would crumble into dust before his very eyes, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

That's why he had to fight now. He had to begin this battle anew!

A coldness settled over him.

Hearing the muttering of someone chanting a spell, Alcied spun around and made quick work of the person attempting to catch him from behind. Alcied took down another opponent with a well aimed severing hex. They didn't really need their head anyway.

He was able to quickly throw up a shield spell against a fire spell. He took that person down with a well aimed leg lock jinx.

Alcied wanted to scoff. Who had educated these people? Hadrian had a better educational level than most of those he was fighting against, and the boy's magical core was still dependent on the magical adults around him.

He was able to get off several spells that either killed, or disarmed his opponents, snapping the wands of those disarmed as he went.

He soon found himself beyond the hall, and heading quickly for the throne room, his body still on auto.

 

. . .

Igor Karkaroff was trapped. Pinned down by Lucius Malfoy who had turned on him almost as he'd fired the spell that began the revolution.

Igor was almost helpless against Lucius. The man's dueling skills were beyond Igor's measure, and for the headmaster of Drumstrag, this was a terrifying thing.

He'd forgotten that most of those he dueled against were mere children. Lucius Malfoy was no child. The man had been through enough duels to have learned more than a few tricks, and he was in top form tonight.

Igor's hands were shaking, a sign Lucius caught all to quickly for Igor's liking. His eyes were darting around the hall, looking for help, but knowing there was no one.

He was done for, and it had been his own fault.

He'd been so nervous about this, that the first Death Eater he'd seen, he'd thrown a curse at.

Things had exploded after that, rather violently.

With hope slowly building in his chest, Igor spotted a door. He could run!

He waited for Lucius to become distracted, and with all of the chaos booming around their heads, he didn't have to wait long.

Someone came around the corner, flinging spells quite dangerously. Lucius had to take the man down quickly before someone important was killed, mainly himself.

As soon as Lucius took his eyes off Igor, the man ran for the door.

He was going to make it!! He would run from this manor, and flee into the night. He'd go into hiding with his son and make sure no one could fi-

He was hit in the back with a harsh curse, making his knees give out, and his body crumple to the floor.

All of the breath in Igor's chest was furiously pushed out. His muscles protested at any sort of twitch.

He was so close to the door. Not even a real foot or so, but his fingers were short, and stubby. He was out of reach.

It was with relish that Lucius not only took out a man threatening his life, but now he could present the head of a traitor to the Dark Lord.

This night was going well for him.

He was gleeful as he decapitated Igor.

 

. . .

Yaxley had fought his way, attempting to stay beside Alcied, but he'd lost the man in a rush of a confundus spell.

Thankfully, the man who cast the spell had been Severus Snape. He'd never been really good at those spells, so it had faded very quickly.

Snape sneered at him. What was he sneering for? The dungeon bat was well out of his element in the lavish manor. Against Yaxley, that only narrowed his odds far more.

He was beginning to think that this may be over quicker than he thought when Snape made the first move.

The man ducked and shot a binding spell. As soon as the spell went off, Snape rolled to the left, dodging the hex Yaxley had sent his way.

The binding spell missed as Yaxley quickly side stepped, keeping his eyes trained on Snape.

Snape came up on one knee, his foot planted firmly in case he had to stand quickly.

Yaxley was about to sling the killing curse when an explosion rocked the manor slightly.

He turned to see where it had come from. A fatal mistake.

For all of his years, and all of his training, why had he taken his eyes off Snape? He'd been a fool!

Snape got the killing curse off first, and Yaxley wondered no more.

Severus made quick work of Yaxley's body, decapitating the man.

The head of the traitor. Surely the one who presented this to the Dark Lord was no traitor, himself.

Or so Severus hoped the thought process would go.

. . .

Lord Voldemort sneered as he watched those in his throne room. Myra Sonfield, now looking exactly as Willow Croÿ had. She was dressed in the woman's clothing, and wore the locket that dictated the Lady of the Croÿ house.

Her magic even felt like Willow's. That part was temporary, due to the blood ritual used to give her the identity of Willow.

The Dark Lord never took short cuts, or did anything in halves. This had to be the full proof of death, and the cut from Alcied, or else the man wouldn't be punished.

What he would do with Alcied after all this mess had settled had been a matter of some debate. He had plans of sending the man to act as a spy on the Ministry, and Dumbledore. Snape was getting to suspicious.

He couldn't have things getting out of hand before he managed to take over the Minister's position.

He sighed as glamors were placed on Alecto Carrow, temporarily making her look like the woman strung up.

They needed to lure Alcied into the trap.

. . .

Alcied fiercely fought through Riddle manor. Something was calling his magic to the throne room. This something was desperate, almost as if calling for his help.

He then caught sight of his sister's back as she disappeared around a corner. Alcied's heart stopped, gripped by sudden ice.

What was Willow doing here?! She was supposed to be at home, taking care of Hadrian! Had the Dark Lord brought here here?

He prayed not, but decided to follow after his sister. He had to protect her at all costs, even if it meant withdrawing from this bloody battle.

He soon found himself at the doors to the Dark Lord's throne room. He watched as his sister slipped inside, and he made to follow, but the door had shut in his face.

He gripped the handle, and pulled hard, before almost smacking himself in the face. Magic! Duh!!

“Alohomora!” he called softly, and breathed a sigh when he heard the lock click.

He didn't fling open the door. No... That would be foolish.  
He did push one side of the double doors open with his foot, and lean against the other.

When no spells came across the threshold of the doors, he began to wonder if there was anyone in there.

“No time for games, Croÿ. Enter.” came the commanding voice of the Dark Lord.

Alcied steeled himself, and entered the door, the muscles in his body tense, in case he needed to dodge oncoming spells. He also kept his senses up, in case someone decided to go for his back.

When the dim lights of the room had settled with his eyes, he saw the horrifying image of his twin sister strung up.

She was beaten and bloodied. Her pale skin held a sickly grey tone to it now. Her plump lips were split, and cracked. Her face scratched, and several patches of raw skin dotted her angular face. There was blood coming from her nose, some of which, looked dry, and most looked more recent.

Her eyes were shut, as she hung their, helplessly, but upon his full entrance into the room, her aqua eyes met his, and there was a fury in them.

This was a look he was not used to receiving from his sister. This was hatred, pure and unfiltered. It was loathing, and disgust.

It was straight out of one of Alcied's nightmares.

“Welcome, Lord Croÿ. So glad you could finally join us.” the Dark Lord hissed out, his snake like features contorted in a dark sort of glee.

He thought to raise his wand against this man, and put an end to this night. Or he tried to. Magic had bound him!

He couldn't move his arms, or bring his magic to the surface. What was going on?!

His sister's voice cracked his panic.

“You are an idiot. You've gone against the very will of Magic, and now she denies you!” she spat at him. Alcied winced. He never believed in all his years, that his sister would speak to him in such a tone of cruelty and disgust.

This couldn't be his sister. She would never hate him as such.

But when he got a better look, around her neck sat the locket that only she could remove from her person.

Alcied felt shattered. He wasn't sure what to do. One of the people he'd done all of this to help now hated him.

His other half despised him, and was now talking to him as if here were a lesser creature, far beneath her notice.

“You simpering coward! Look at what you've done to me! You swore to protect me, and now you've killed me! Think of what this will do to our family, dear brother!” she sneered, the look not going well with her face.

The sweet, kindly sister had never had such a look on her face, even when she was a bit violent. He'd driven her to this. This was his fault.

Every nightmare he'd ever had of this came crashing down.

He needed to rally his men!

Just as his eyes looked among the men, he caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, who was holding the head of Igor Karkaroff.

He nearly scoffed. How was he not surprised at that?

But it was the man standing next to Lucius Malfoy that really made Alcied give up hope.

Severus Snape stood with Yaxley's head, held by the hair, in his hand. Savage glee was what lit Snape's eyes.

His best mate, and recent lover was dead, and his remains were being treated with less than care.

He raged.

“You are dead Snape!” he screamed out, but could honestly do nothing. Not even his legs would move.

“No, brother. You've killed them. Drug them into a conflict which never needed to happen. I talked to the Dark Lord, and made a deal with him. Hadrian and I were safe, until you pulled this.” Willow's harsh voice pierced Alcied's blood lust.

His heart froze even more so, threatening to shatter.

“What?!” he demanded.

Willow's answering glare silenced him like a child.

“I made a deal with the Dark Lord to protect Hadrian. I would offer him my seer services, if he offered not to harm my son.” she hissed out at Alcied. Said man flinched, not believing what he was hearing.

“Why did you not tell me?” he demanded. She growled. “If you had been home long enough for me to explain, I would have gladly done so. I had told you several times that we needed to have a chat, and you just brushed me off. You utter idiot! Your worse than a muggle in your ignorance!”

He wilted, feeling his heart shatter on the harsh rocks of her ire. It was true. Several times, she'd gone to him, pleaded to talk to him, and he'd promised that they would talk soon, but had never planned to have a chat with her.

“Your punishment, Alcied, is to go through life without the thing you cherish most.” the Dark Lord nodded, giving the silent order.

Willow Croÿ was then decapitated harshly.

At the same time as her spinal cord was severed, he pulled the barriers to Slytherin manor up, cutting off the real Willow's magic from the world.

“Good job in informing me of all of this, Lucius.” the Dark Lord's voice barely got through to the horrified Alcied.

. . .

Hadrian felt it. His mother's magical signature was gone.

Tears gathered up in green eyes, and misery consumed his mind.

Sirius noticed Hadrian's reaction. He too had felt when his love's magic had gone, and a numbness had taken over.

All Sirius could do was gather Hadrian into his arms, and let the boy cry.

Devastation was nothing new to Sirius, but it still flung the man into the cold depths of sorrow.

What was to happen to them now? Were they left to the complete mercy of Alcied? Would the Dark Lord kill him, and leave Hadrian without legal guardians?

These were things Sirius had to think about, or else he'd be bawling like Hadrian. He didn't think the poor boy could handle the deep grief Sirius held.

He loved her. Maybe it wasn't the deep love most expected from a whirlwind romance. He wouldn't even call it a romance.

She was real, and she was all he'd had left, apart from Hadrian. Remus was beyond his reach. James, dead, and Wormtail a traitor.

She was all he could cling to, and this had brought him some measure of comfort that he, at least, had her.

She had felt much the same way as him. He was real, and alive. Although he was far from James Potter, this was fine with her.

She wasn't looking for his replacement. She was just looking for the same warmth to share as Sirius himself was.

They had found it in each other. Slowly, and tentatively, they'd begun to really bond. They'd come to find a love, soft, and not ready to be brought into the light of recognition.

Hadrian's small fist being brought down on Sirius' chest worried him slightly. Hadrian had never been prone to violent anger, but Sirius felt he understood.

They both had to accept a hard loss.

. . .

Willow Croÿ's aqua eyes peered at Regulus Black over the dinner table. Her cold stare pinning the shocked man to his seat.

He'd not seen her since they were children! That had been the last time, as the Croÿ family had denied the marriage contract between Sirius, and Willow and several members of each family had a falling out of epic proportions.

Apparently, Roland Croÿ had promised Dora Black that their families would one day be joined. A blood promise that had been made before Dora had married Charlus Potter.

Most believed that Roland and Dora had begun an affair to make that promise come true. While Roland did have an affair with another, Dora Potter had remained faithful to Charlus.

Not one word of who the mysterious person was, thought. And Roland had taken his secret to the grave, and beyond.

Well... The man had tried. Willow knew damn well who her father had initiated the affair with, and disgust at her father's choice had been kept secret.

Albus Dumbledore. Honestly, her father had the worst taste in his partners.

That was the absolute true reason why her father had turned to the light.

She'd oftentimes wondered if it had been those lemon drops that Dumbledore was so damn fond of.

But her father had been happy. Happier than he'd ever been with her mother, if ever.

Willow sighed, brought back to the present by Regulus' awkward cough.

She raised an eyebrow, as if asking him what it was he wanted to discuss.

“It's nice to see you again.” Regulus commented. Willow nodded.

“As it is with you.” she said, a small smile lighting her face, despite the dreary times.

She could only imagine what her little boy, and her big one must be going through. Her heart broke at the thought, but showing it would hinder what she had to do to keep them alive.

Play nice, and wait. Two things she was very good at.

. . .

Alcied stumbled through the door of his ancestral home, beaten and far more than a little bloody. To be honest, he didn't remember anything of how he got here, or the beating that had taken place before hand.

All he could remember is his sister's head rolling around on the floor as the Death Eaters played 'kick ball' with it.

After hours of them beating him, magic had finally let him go, and the Dark Lord had told him that he'd be in contact.

Alcied felt empty. Half of him was gone. The very half that had supported him, and carried him through the darkest of times.

He had betrayed her, and gotten her killed.

His face remained impassive, not even hearing the sobs of his nephew, or the cooing of the man he had supposedly hated the most.

He made his way to his father's study. Hopefully, Roland could tell him what he needed to do.

Unfortunately, it was Matilda that met him first. Her shrewd midnight eyes narrowed, as she watched him. She picked him apart with her stare.

“Failure. Your an utter failure, you know.” she hissed. Alcied didn't defend himself. He deserved worse.

He sat there, the stone coldness in his heart never abating. It was only getting worse.

“And it all started when you brought that Potter child into this house!” she hissed.

At this, Alcied's eyes narrowed on the portrait of his mother. How dare this woman besmirch Willow's judgment.

“What would you have us do mother? Leave the boy who is supposed to be the Dark Lord's equal to the hands of muggles who would have killed him?” he hissed, for the first time, in all the night, a fire began to light in his heart. Even if it was the fire of anger, it was warmth that Alcied seized, and held tightly to.

This woman had been the bane of his childhood.

Now she was threatening to become the bane of Hadrian's child hood.

Alcied eyed the frame in which she sat, and suddenly, he was in the mood for revenge.

He cast a wandless spell at the portrait, prohibiting her from moving to another portrait. He grinned, enjoying the panic in her painted eyes far to much.

Her 2D panic put him in a fit of laughter, and even more so when he cast a flame spell at the portrait. He watched with glee as it burned, his mother's screams echoing up from the magical painting.

The darkness in his heart would settle no longer. It was time he let it out.

He needed something to drink.

He cast anti fire charms around the portrait. He walked calmly over to the liquor cabinet in the far corner of the study. He quickly picked a brandy, and uncorked the bottle of the oldest choice.

He eyed the glasses that were set aside for a drink. He merely picked one up, and threw it towards the fire. He couldn't help the slight grin as the glass broke on his mother's face.

He felt cold. A coldness that no fire could ever hope to warm had settled upon his soul.

And thus he began to plan for the future.

. . .

Albus Dumbledore listened to Snape's story of what happened.

“And then he killed Willow Croÿ.” Snape finished explaining what he'd gathered. Of course he'd left out the fact that he'd not only taken part in this, he'd killed someone with the killing curse.

Those were facts Dumbledore didn't need. They had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. So the question stood... Why had he been so happy to take down Yaxley?

It didn't make sense to him. Before this night, he'd never even been annoyed with Yaxley. So why now?

The darkest part of his mind had pointed out how close Yaxley had been to Alcied when he'd handed the report over to them.

Snape shook that thought off. This was not the time, or the place to examine such frivolous thoughts. He was a busy man, with many things to do, and plenty more to think about than the ridiculous notions now floating through his mind.

Albus made a soft noise.

“What an interesting development. All this over the heir of the Croÿ family?” he asked. Snape nodded stiffly.

“Yes. Willow specifically asked that I help him settle in once he gets to Hogwarts. She believed that he would end up in Slytherin.” he announced.

He had to tell this man the truth, but he could easily twist little parts of the truth to make them his realities.

Dumbledore's trust in him was so complete that he no longer tried to breech Severus' mind. This notion would have touched Severus, if he wasn't so furious at Dumbledore for what had been done to him.

Forced into this roll, not by the Dark Lord, but by the Light one. How saintly.

Snape forced down the sigh. He wondered who would it have been, if not him. He almost shuddered at the possibilities.

He couldn't picture many people as a spy. About the only person he could picture in this position would be Remus Lupin... If he could keep it together around Greyback.

He wanted to go home, and finish off the rest of the bottle of firewhisky Willow had left at his home.

Albus nodded. “We shall have to watch the boy. He may show great potential.” Albus said. Fawks trilled softly, as if agreeing.

. . .

Sirius carefully tucked Hadrian in. He had cried himself to sleep, and in all truths, Sirius felt he would do the same soon enough.

He moved to the door, and opened it almost silently. He flipped the latch as soon as the door would allow, locking it from within.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to raise a child, let alone teach the boy.

Why hadn't Willow left him foot notes, and emergency numbers?

He sighed as he made his way to his room, but quickly changed course as he thought more about the woman who had been lost tonight.

He found himself in her room. The cream and honey colored walls, normally a welcoming color, seemed the opposite with out here here.

The hangings on her large four poster bed were open, and the bed looked inviting. Sirius laid down. It still had her scent. Honeysuckles.

Sirius smiled. He remembered when they were young how he'd constantly told her she reeked, even more so after he'd managed the animagus transformation. She'd always told him that he smelled like a wet dog.

Sometimes, he wished he could go back to those days. He reminisced about the things he would do differently.

He was so lost in thought, he never felt the tears coming until they trekked down his cheeks.

He felt lost and unsure of what to do now. It didn't help that Alcied had come home, and had been like a zombie. Well, up until the insane laughter had come from the study.

He had locked Hadrian's door, just in case Alcied got any funny notions.

He wished James and Lilly had never died. That they were here now, holding their son, and were one big happy family.

Sure, Willow would have probably never come back from France, but he would have eventually given in, and brought her back. He was sure that he could have done it so long as Alcied had played nice.

But this was not a perfect world, and none of this was going away. Things he had to face, and move on from.

He knew it would take time, and great effort, but he knew he could move on.

Now was the time for mourning. Now was the time for remembering. Now was the time to rip open old wounds to let them heal again.

But he couldn't help to let his imagination wander into the 'what ifs'. What if he could have had a family?

He didn't know if he'd ever find out now.


	7. Every Mother's Wish

2 Years after the events of chapter 6:

 

Hadrian sighed as he was almost pounced on by his friend, Draco Malfoy.

 

Thank goodness they were in the public of Diagon Alley, as he didn't think he was balanced enough to keep himself and Draco on their feet.

 

 Although he was happy that Narcissa had allowed Draco to come with them on this outing, he had laughed at how easily excited Draco had been at the prospect of going out with them.

 

Being the sweet age of 10, it was time for pureblood wizards to go get their wands, and then spend a year working on the Dark Arts.

 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed with the two adults that had accompanied him. Even if one was in the form of a dog...

 

Alcied and Sirius were beyond awkward with one another. They tried to get along in front of Hadrian... But behind closed doors, no one in the manor could miss the shouting matches, unless of course you were Tippis... Their poor deaf house elf... Blissful thing, really.

 

They were each blaming the other for a great many wrongs, and many missed opportunities, but Hadrian believed that they just needed someone to be angry at.

 

He mentally shrugged. At least they were trying to get along with him around, and for the most part they were. But there were the occasional spats...

 

Hadrian was snapped out of his reprieve by Draco nudging his shoulder, and calling his name. They were standing in front of the wand shop already.

 

Draco gave his friend a slightly worried look. Hadrian had been far too spacy lately, and Draco knew that it could lead to far more trouble for the adults than even Sirius could imagine.

 

Hadrian could be devious, when he wanted to be.

 

Hadrian simply gave his friend a smile, and a hapless shrug of the shoulders. Draco brushed it off with a discreet roll of his eyes, and motioned for the other boy to enter first.

 

Olivander greeted them with his usual creepy entrance after they entered, and gave his seemingly all-knowing look. It gave Draco the creeps.

 

While the others offered the older man a polite nod, Hadrian offered him a cheery, and excited smile. Olivander looked deep into his eyes. “I remember your mother coming in to get her wand, Mr. Croÿ.” Hadrian tensed at the mention of his mother, trying not to let his sadness show through.

 

“Your mother, Willow... 11 and ½ inches long ebony wood with Medusa heart core.”

 

Olivander's attention went back to Hadrian. “I'm very interested to see which wand will choose you, Mr. Croÿ.” he said, and Hadrian almost let his shoulders sag in relief, but quickly refrained. His mother would have been most disappointed in him, had he let his lessons go astray.

 

He nodded at Olivander as the man began to pull wands off the shelf for himself and Draco to try.

 

Quickly enough, Draco found his. 10” long with hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair for the core.

 

It almost took Hadrian two hours to find his wand, and when he finally found his 11” inch holy wood and phoenix feather core, Olivander wore the most curious look.

 

“Curious.” the man muttered, echoing Hadrian's thoughts. “Very curious...”

 

“What is so curious?” Alcied wondered aloud.

 

Olivander looked to the man, almost startled to see him. “It's just that the phoenix that donated a feather only donated one other... That feather resides in the wand that gave young Mr. Croÿ his scar.” he confirmed his own words with a nod.

 

Alcied frowned, and ushered the two boys out of the shop after paying for the wands.

 

Hadrian was filled with questions.

 

Draco was confused, and irritated.  He felt that his closest friend was keeping a secret from him. Granted that he was keeping a secret from his family, and his friend, but that was beside the point!

 

He pouted.

 

Hadrian could read Draco's expression with ease. He just rolled his eyes, making sure Draco could not see it. He cared for Draco, he truly did, but sometimes... His best friend could be a royal prat.

 

As the wandered along Diagon Alley, they soon spotted a gaggle of red heads.

 

Alcied growled and Sirius whined. If there had been anyone they'd rather run into, it was not this group.

 

Unfortunately for Alcied, Arthur Weasley spotted him, and the smaller group was quickly approached.

 

Alcied had been very popular in the politics of the Ministry lately. He'd met with the foreign Ministries as well, already having stellar standing with the French Minister.

 

Unfortunately, this meant knowing people like Arthur Weasley.

 

“Alcied!” Arthur cried, and said man almost winced. “Arthur. How are you?” he asked, careful to glance at the now 12 year old twins, and make sure they weren't plotting his downfall. He swore he felt a great evil from those two!

 

Arthur laughed. “Out getting the boys their books. Hogwarts will be starting soon.” he smiled. Although it almost fell at the sight of Draco.

 

Due to his polite nature, Arthur managed to keep his smile though.

Alcied laid a hand on Hadrian's shoulder. “Yes... I'm taking my nephew, and Lucius' son, Draco, out to get new books, and supplies for the manor.”

 

Sirius had to hand it to Alcied. The man was able to keep his expression perfect throughout the entire conversation.

 

Himself, on the other hand, was far too busy getting the best ear scratches he'd had in quite a while, aside from the ones Hadrian gave him.

 

Hadrian felt eyes on his person, and turned to meet six sets of curious blue eyes. His own green went wide with slight surprise.

 

The twin boys gave him a smile, and a slight wave, then promptly went back to petting Siri.

 

Draco, noticing Ron's wide eyed stare, stepped up closer to Hadrian's side, a silent warning to the boy that this was his friend. Instantly, the dislike for Ron Weasley cropped up into Draco's young psyche. This boy had dared to attempt to take his friend!

 

Ron quickly averted his eyes, along with his sister Ginny.

 

Sirius let out a soft yip, and suddenly Ron and Ginny's attention was turned to the adorable dog, along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

 

Sirius was almost instantly swarmed, and Hadrian had to force back a wince. Not that Siri seemed to mind all that much for all the belly rubs he was receiving.

 

* * *

 

 

When they managed to get back to the house after dropping Draco off back at the Malfoy manor, Hadrian had to let his laughter pour out.

 

Sirius shifted back to his normal state, and sent Hadrian a short glare, that held no real ire.

 

“I appreciate that you saved me, Siri... I really do, but to see your tongue loll out like that is rather entertaining!” Hadrian attempted to explain.

 

Sirius huffed, and Alcied soon joined Hadrian in the laughter. Sirius quickly shot them both a dirty look. “Might I remind you both, that you have to attend dinner at the Weasley house a week from now.” he reminded them with a bit of an evil grin.

 

Both males paled, but Hadrian recovered quickly, and shot Sirius a more devious grin. “But they want Orion to be there too, so that they may lavish him with more belly rubs.” he teased. It was Siri's turn to pale.

 

Just as Alcied was about to say something, a slight hiss came out instead. “I have to attend a meeting with the Dark Lord. Please, eat dinner without me. Don't wait up for me tonight... Hadrian, you are to go to bed at 10, and Sirius this is strictly enforced... His training starts tomorrow, if I am able.”

 

They both nodded, and Alcied swept from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The grand hall of Slytherin Manor was intimidating to those whom were not familiar to the many twists and turns.

 

Tom Riddle knew everything about his home. It had only taken him a day or so to navigate the ancient halls of his ancestral manor.

 

He now glared at those gathered around his throne.

 

Incompetent as they were, they had managed to follow his orders carefully. Unfortunately, things didn't go as he'd planned at the Ministry.

 

Fudge had held more support than he had thought. He was quickly rectifying his miscalculations. Slowly swaying Fudge's supporters to his side.

 

Edmund DeMitri's name was becoming popular among the Wizarding World. Although his own followers did not recognize him in that state, it just meant that he could gather their loyalty without the use of fear. That, and he could know what they truly thought of him once he gained their complete confidence.

 

Another thing that was annoying him... He wasn't aging. He was frozen in his 15 year old form, from what the potions had told him.

 

But that was for another day... Now he had to give his followers orders.

 

“Alcied.” he called, and he didn't even have to wait for the man to step forward.

 

“Yes, my lord?” Alcied's strong voice echoed softly in domed throne room.

 

“How is young Hadrian’s training progressing?” he asked, making sure to slightly lengthen his s'es.

 

Alcied had to hide a wince at this, praying that this was just a passing reminder at his leash to the Dark Lord.

 

“Well, my lord. Hadrian had progressed passed his training wand, and we've just recently acquired a new one for him,” Alcied explained. “He shows the signs of the Croÿ family magics. I've begun his training in the magics of the mind.” he announced. Only at the Dark Lord's pleased grin (note: maniacal!), did his shoulders threaten to relax. He held himself still nonetheless.

 

“Good. He'll be a powerful Death Eater when he finishes his schooling.” the Dark Lord nodded.

 

“In the meantime, I'm issuing these orders...”

 

* * *

 

 

Willow woke with a start, her heart beating quickly, and a soft scream dying on her lips. Sweat drenched her form, and a soft tug at her clothing, alerted her to the toddler beside her, as well as the soft breathing.

 

It was the quick sound of footsteps that alerted her to Regulus' approach. She tried to calm her heartbeat before her frantic friend broke her door down.

 

She was able to lift herself, careful to cast a sticking charm to her son's onesies so he wouldn't crawl off the bed after her.

 

She met Regulus' panic form at the door, with a soft smile, her now violet eyes meeting his grey. “I'm alright Reg. Just a vision. You'll want to contact the Dark Lord for this one. It's a bit odd...” she trailed off, her lips pulling into a frown.

 

She honestly believed this vision a warning from the fates. There were subtle signs pointing in that direction anyway.

 

Regulus nodded and quickly moved to the closed off floo network.

 

She quickly turned her attention to the toddler sitting on the bed. He was still babbling to her in French, but now looking a bit frustrated at not being able to move after her.

 

She smiled, and moved to her son. “Now James...” she hushed as she removed the sticking charms. She lifted the small form into her arms, and cooed at him, his grey eyes meeting hers and his small hands moving to tug at her hair.

 

“I'm sorry I scared you, love.” she said as she rocked him, humming along, fingering his tufts of black hair. She grinned. He really did look a lot like Siri, and she knew Sirius would have a heart attack at the knowledge that he had a son.

 

Regulus had nearly fainted when she'd promptly informed him that she was pregnant with his brother's child. Even now, Regulus would snicker, and often call his nephew the son of a right dog.

 

Willow had often rolled her eyes.

 

When she'd informed the Dark Lord of her pregnancy, he'd agreed that this muddled up Alcied's punishment a bit, but he'd allow Hadrian and Sirius to visit soon, so long as they swore an oath not to tell Alcied of her continued life.

 

She'd almost hugged that man! Almost... She was a pureblood dark witch, yes, and had the self-preservation of one, thank you very much!

 

She'd be able to see her oldest son, and her heart's fire. She often wondered what Harridan’s reaction to James would be.

 

She laughed when James tugged at her and made a noise as if he were tired, and suggesting that she return to sleep as well.

* * *

 

 

Tom frowned when Regulus flooed him with news that the Seer had another vision, and Regulus told him of the screaming.

 

It didn't bode well when she had visions like that, but before he began to even think of panic, he'd listen to what she had to say.

 

He wanted to roll his eyes when Regulus asked to bring the toddler along. He'd just said that they very well couldn’t leave the boy alone. Even if they had a dozen house elves, he knew Lady Croÿ would attempt to tear his eyes out if he made her separate from the toddler.

 

Of course she'd die a horribly painful death, but he'd rather not lose her just yet. She'd proven very useful, and had managed to warn him of Dumbledore’s manipulations.

 

Now she was proving even more useful... He'd decided that although he was punishing Alcied, he couldn't continue to punish her or Hadrian... No... He didn't think his soul mate would be all too happy with him for killing his mother... Again.

 

He stood from the floo when Regulus was done, and let a heavy sigh leave him. He'd often wondered why he dealt with all the troubles of becoming a Dark Lord, and taking over all of Britain... Then another Light supporter would spout off their idiotic ideals, and he remembered why.

 

The balance had been messed with for far too long, and Magic was demanding it to be righted. He, of course, was Magic's weapon against those who were foolish enough to upset her balance.

 

Bloody Dumbledore...

 

* * *

 

 

Hadrian looked up from his book when an owl swept in from the open window.

 

The parlor he was in was large, and warm, decorated in cherry wood, and a variety tones of creams. It was warm, despite the oncoming cold of September, with the large grey marble fireplace roaring across from the three seated couch he was currently curled up on.

 

He lowered the book “Occlumency, and How to Crack Your Friend's Open” to accept the letter from the large grey horned owl.

 

The letter had his name written on it in neat, pretty, emerald ink.

 

Before opening it, he called on Tilly.

 

“Yes, young master Hadrian?” Tilly asked with a warm smile at her young master.

 

Hadrian gave the house elf a wide grin. “Tilly, could you make sure this letter is safe? I don't know the spells yet.”

 

He could cast spells behind the manor wards, but he was still brushing up on his spell repertoire. He'd made it through Hogwarts first year requirements, and had just started on the second year books.

 

Tilly nodded, and cast the spells, making sure that this letter wouldn't harm her young master. Despite being a so called slave to the Croÿ house, Tilly enjoyed her job looking after Master Alcied, young master Hadrian, and their guest Sirius Black.

 

It had been an honor for her to have been chosen by the late Lady Croÿ to come with them from France.

 

Once Tilly made sure the letter was safe, she handed it back to young master Hadrian, and bowed. “Will young master be needing anything else?” she asked softly. He rolled his eyes at the bowing.

 

“Yes Tilly... No more bowing.” he said with a warm smile. “Could you stay with me...? Just in case?” her young master asked. Tilly nodded.

 

Hadrian opened the letter, and fished for the parchment he knew to be contained in the envelope. He was surprised when he opened it, to find nothing written. Frowning, he withdrew his wand. If this was someone's idea of a game, he had the right mind to tell them off.

 

Reaching for his magic, he whispered quietly, but clearly “Aparecium,” he tapped his wand to the paper, and was smiling as letters written in that same elegant handwriting appeared, this time in black.

 

 

_'Dear Hadrian,_

_Your uncle is currently being punished for something, but I've decided that you, and your god father shall no longer be punished._

_By my word, you will not be harmed._

_Truly,_

_T.M.R'_

 

And at reading the initials, he felt the jerk behind his naval, and heard Tilly's alarmed gasp.

 

* * *

 

 

He'd been chatting with the Lady Croÿ when he felt the wards allow his small soul mate through, and into Slytherin manor.

 

She shot up before he'd even thought to, and was now rushing towards Hadrian's magical signature. Tom shook his head, and a dark part of his mind wondered if this is how his mother would be with him.

 

He almost snarled, and mentally told that part to die a slow and painful death.

 

He stood gracefully, even in his 15 year old body, he could still be regal and commanding. He moved quickly to the entrance hall, where the magic would have taken Hadrian.

 

And when he saw the boy, all he could do was stand in the doorway for a split second as shocked avada kedavra green eyes were pinned to the door way.

 

Granted, the boy had every right being shocked... His dead mother was embracing him for all he was worth, with another small toddler in the middle.

 

“M...Mother?!” Hadrian cried out, unable to believe, and Tom could see that disbelief quickly winning out against the shock.

 

Smart child... This boy wouldn't be easily fooled.

 

“Hadrian! Mon bébé! Mon soleil! Comme je vous l'ai raté donc!” she spoke with love and reverence drenching her voice, and at that moment, Hadrian knew... This was his mother.

 

At that moment, Hadrian embraced her back, hardly daring to let this moment pass him by, in case it really was temporary. “Mère!” he whispered into her black hair, tears soaking into her shoulder.

 

Two years, and he'd missed this, so terribly. There had been a hole in his heart, and he swore if he'd continued on, he'd never heal. Somehow, he'd known she was alive, but he'd felt like he'd never see her again!

 

Then he heard the babbling.

 

Hadrian looked down, to see bright grey eyes staring back at him, and a small smile on the tot's face. Said tot was reaching for Hadrian, and instantly, he knew that this was his little brother.

 

For a moment, he wasn't sure how to handle this news, but soon, his heart restated and a warmth flooded him.

 

He found himself reaching out for his sibling, looking up to his mother for her permission. He was overjoyed when she handed his brother over, and even taught him how to hold him.

 

“His name is James...” she whispered softly, but those words had Hadrian's eyes quickly meeting his mother's now violet. “James.” he stated.

 

His mother had named his brother after his real father. It made him smile, knowing that part of the reason was his mother trying to give him a semblance of memories. 

 

She'd already given him picture books of his parents, and told him stories of James and Lilly Potter, as did Sirius.

 

He almost winced when James grabbed his hair, and pulled hard, and truthfully, it brought him back to the here and now. It brought his eyes back to the slate grey now watching him with curiosity.

 

It was about time he met his obstinate soul mate. He nodded to the man known as the Dark Lord, silently thanking him for the gift of his loved ones.

 

“You must take a vow not to tell your uncle of your mother's continued life... He's still being punished.” Voldemort informed his little soul mate of this.

 

Hadrian nodded. “I thought as much.” he said with a small tilt to his lips.

 

Tom resisted rolling his eyes at Hadrian.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later when Sirius was being led through the halls of Slytherin manor. Hadrian tugging him along by his hand.

 

“Hadrian! You do know where we are, don't you?” Sirius whispered.

 

“Of course my son knows where he is, Siri.” a voice he'd heard in his dreams for the past two years answered his question.

 

Sirius would swear, for the next twenty years, that his heart skipped seven beats. “Est-ce vraiment vous?” he whispered, his eyes falling on the woman he'd fallen in love with.

 

“Non! C'est le fichu fantôme de Samhain!” she answered with a sharp tone. Sirius couldn't help but grin. Yes...This was the woman he'd pined for! She hadn't been killed.

 

Then he took a sharp breath in at the one year old on her hip. His grey eyes gleaming back at him. “Willow...” he whispered.

 

She smiled and looked down to the tot on her hip. “James... This is your dada.” she introduced softly. This caused James to bounce, and repeat “dada!”

 

Sirius quickly tugged Hadrian over, and enveloped them all in a huge hug. He wanted to savor this moment.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore frowned as the phoenix Fawks glared at him. “You don't understand... You don't have to worry about the fate of magic.” he said, turning from those accusing eyes.

 

He looked towards the window showing the grounds. In a few years, Harry Potter's location would be known... Or so he hoped.

 

The Hogwarts letters would go out, and Harry Potter's had a tracking locator on it.


	8. Think Closely

There had been many days where Tom had been tested and tried. The fact that fate had given him a younger soul mate was just another trial, in his mind.

Then again, Hadrian was an intelligent and swift child. He was honest in a way that no pureblood should be though. That disturbed Tom a bit.

After everything, he still retained that childlike innocence. Then again, Hadrian had the best luck. He was never stuck like Tom had been.

Hadrian had one thing that Tom envied. Freedom. He wasn’t defined by the half-blood status anymore. Despite his true parentage, the fact that he had been adopted into the Croÿ family by blood made him a pureblood now. Genetically speaking, he was now a melting pot of genetics and blood. 

This meant his place in life was set. The Croÿ family returning to Britain would have a major impact on politics. They alone had enough power to nearly be on par with Dumbledore. Once Hadrian turned seventeen, he could claim the Potter seat.

A powerful ally one day. Or a pest. He wasn’t sure as of yet. He had many things to do besides taking the Ministry from the inside. This meant less time to worry about a soul mate.

But, that did remind him that he owed Hadrian at least one parent. Thus why he truly kept the Croÿ heiress alive at first.

Then he remembered that she was one of the few true seers. The Croÿ family always did make the most interesting of spell casters. Their many branches of magic usually make for the best of followers.

Then again, Roland Croÿ had felt the need to betray him. The man had been another true seer during his life, but his sudden death had been a surprise even to himself. Then again, he knew the secrets of the Croÿ family. 

The fact that Willow was the only true daughter of Croÿ was interesting, but rather old news. All the purebloods knew that lady Croÿ had been unfaithful to her wedded husband. Although not very many people knew with who, if anyone at all.

As his alter ego, he would have to work a little more slowly to get to where he needed to be. Honestly, he would love to be the minister right now. That just would not work at this point in time. It was frustrating to watch another take his place, but for now, he would have to work around it.

Dante was going to become a large problem though. He knew that for sure. He, unfortunately, was unsure of how that would affect him in the long run. He was sure that he could not allow Dante a closer look at his personality or invite him into any sort of one on one session. That man was very perceptive. So much so, he made Snape look like an oblivious idiot. That, was a feat in and of itself. 

Speaking of, maybe it was time he found out how loyal his followers were. He needed to reclaim some precious items before he went through the proper ritual.

How much longer could he keep his return from the public? 

. . .

Claire Baute's shoulder length blond hair bounced as she shifted her weight, one of her spiral curls catching behind her ear. Her almond shaped brown eyes watched her daughter like a hawk, soft pink lips threatening to catch into a smile. The sun beaming down on her slightly tanned form only caused her to look a bit taller than her 5'5” stature.

The sprawling garden was thankfully shaded by the manor home in which she and her daughter lived. The white marble table she was sitting at only had one other occupant who was sipping at his tea. A longtime friend of hers was currently visiting, and after his startling move from France back to Britain was abrupt, but she understood his circumstances.

Alcied could only look on in amusement as Claire watched her daughter roll in the grass. “How old is she?” He asked his current company. Claire's eyes quickly met his, only to dart back to the small figure romping around. “She is ten.” She commented. Alcied nodded. “Almost ready for Beauxbatons, is she?”

Claire nodded. “She grows up so fast.” She commented softly. Alcied saw his opportunity. “I know. My nephew, Hadrian, is also ten. He'll be attending Hogwarts soon. He doesn't have many friends though. Poor boy will be swarmed with people.”

In all honestly, Alcied knew Hadrian needed more friends than just himself, Sirius, and Draco Malfoy. Such seclusion would be bad when he got to school, and was suddenly swarmed with the mass of other children. Especially purebloods wanting to get close to the Croÿ heir.

Well... Alcied conceded that it wouldn't be so bad if Hadrian ended up in Slytherin. He'd have power due to his blood status as a pureblood. He would be respected in Slytherin, but there were three other possibilities. To discount them would be fool hardy.

Claire smiled, happy with the idea. Her daughter, Anne, did so need company. She was usually a lonely child who didn't attempt to make many friends, due to her Veela heritage. Anne was so afraid that the stares would only be because she was beautiful.

She knew about the Croÿ family, and hoped that Alcied's nephew would be immune. If not, though, they would be a powerful family to have on her side.

“Then let us make a play date for our lonely children?” Claire suggested.  
…

When Alcied next found Hadrian, the smaller male was curled up on the lounge of Alcied's office, chatting away with Roland Croÿ's painting.

“Hadrian.” he called out, interrupting the in depth conversation between grandfather and grandson.

“Yes, uncle?” Hadrian's response seemed to be laced with disappointment.

“I have been thinking. Maybe it's high time we associate you with more children. You are going to be swarmed with other children at school. The French Minister, and her daughter, Anne, will be coming to dinner tonight. If you like after dinner, we will plan some play dates.” Alcied explained.

Although it would be beneficial to have Claire's support, he would not push Hadrian into forging an alliance with those he didn't trust. Heavens knew he'd have enough of that in Hogwarts.

That... And foreign aid was still the second part of his plan.

He knew his sister wasn't dead. Her portrait had never come to life. Something was amiss, and Alcied didn't like it.

He'd actually gone to Dumbledore, and promised him support in his part of the war. To spy on the Dark Lord, like Severus did. As a sanctuary gift, he was going to be teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts.

He would slowly be influencing generations to come. Alcied liked this position.

While he was teaching, he was still working with foreign affairs at the Ministry, and whispering into the Minister's ears. His only competition was a snot nosed brat named Edmund DeMitri.

After having received Hadrian's nod and smile, Alcied left to quickly plan his next move. Green eyes followed him with sadness. Only his softly spoken name drew his attention back to the portrait. Roland looked upon him with slight seriousness. “Do not take his actions to harshly. It's my fault he's like this.” Roland's blue eyes drifted downwards in shame. Hadrian scoffed.

“Grandfather, I think Uncle Alc knows he's not turned out quite right in the head. I think he understands that what he is doing is suicide. Grandfather... I think he wants to die.” Hadrian said with a certain air in his voice.

Roland's eyes went wide in surprise. “What do you mean Hadrian?” The ten year old boy took on a serious look. “He knows he is playing two sides he cannot hope to beat. He's not stupid... He's desperate.”

Roland chuckled. “How do you figure this?”

Hadrian's serious look turned thoughtful. “He is missing his other half. He knows she's not dead. Now he has to find a way to rescue her from Lord Slytherin. He already failed once, and is very lucky to be alive. He knows he can't try anything foolish again. If he does, Lord Slytherin is bound to kill him, or mother. He is a Dark Lord. He cannot show true mercy. The only reason he kept mother around is because she's useful as a seer. I don't yet know why he spared Uncle Alc though.”

Roland's smile slowly fell. To have matured his grandson this far... What situation had he put his own children in? These thoughts plagued Roland, even long after Hadrian had left, and the fireplace died.

 

. . .

Anne Baute sat across from Hadrian Croÿ on a bright and sunny Monday morning. The light streaming in through the large French style windows of the Minister's manor seemed to illuminate both hazel and green eyes. Of course, it would help if those eyes weren't currently glaring at one another. Assessing the person across from them with cunning, and slight repulsion.

Clare Baute, current Minister of France had finally had enough. “You've just met! No glares. If later on in the day, you've both decided to call off this play date, then we will call them off. Until then, your stuck together for the day!” she called out with the authoritative voice of a mother used to stubborn children. Alcied nodded beside her, backing her up.

Anne pouted at her mother for a moment before twirling a lock of pure blond hair around her finger in thought. She looked up to Hadrian. The boy didn't look amused at all. He seemed more affronted by her attitude. Good then! He'd passed the first test. Now on to the second one.

“I suppose we could sit down to a civil dinner.” She posed quietly.

Hadrian's head was almost spinning. Was this little witch for real? She entered into this play date, immediately acting hostile towards him! Accusing him of setting this little get together with her eyes. She'd nearly hissed at him a few times. She'd also said some very abrasive things!

NOW she wanted to play civil? This witch was crazy. Crazy witches were dangerous. Hadrian immediately began to make his escape plan, careful to never let his polite facade drop, least she smell his fear, and attack. He'd been warned about wild animals!

He nodded towards Anne, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I concur. When will dinner be served?” Hadrian asked politely, hoping to be given a time frame.

Unfortunately, Alcied had caught on to his schemes. “I will call you both for dinner.” he instructed. He knew that his nephew had planned to avoid Anne till dinner time was announced. His nephew was new to the avoidance game though. Alcied wasn't new to the duck and dodge, having had to play it many times with potential suitors. He smiled slightly with the memories.

Hadrian wanted to pout at his uncle. He mentally swore to inspire one of Siri's pranks to be aimed at Alcied.

Using all of the pureblood teachings, he stood gracefully, and moved to the chair Anne had plopped down in. He gently pulled it out as she stood, his manners impeccable. She merely scowled at him, muttering something to him that the adults couldn't hear. “Simpleton. Stupid inbred.”

Usually, Hadrian would have let it slide, but she had struck a nerve. She hardly even knew him. “Bigot.” he hissed back. This startled her. Her hazel eyes flew to meet his cold green. Shock colored her cheeks red. Had she not meant him to hear her? Well, damage had been done.

Anne was surprised! This boy was quick witted indeed, and his narrowed eyes seemed to tell her that he'd more than been insulted by her harsh words. She blinked and looked straight into the entrancing eyes. “I apologize.” she whispered.

It was now Hadrian's turn to be taken aback. His assessment had been correct. She was insane. She had to be. Her mood went from zero to ten in less than a second! What was his uncle thinking? Introducing him to this insane girl?

When it came time, and they were led out to “play”, Hadrian dared anyone to blame him as he walked a bit of a distance behind Anne.

. . .  
“And that is the gist of that.”

“So... All of that... Was really just you, attempting to test me?” He questioned, not liking where this was going so far.

Anne nodded, guilt flooding her hazel eyes. “I assumed this was a 'mating' gathering with some influential, pompous pureblood. I again, apologize.” she smiled sweetly at Hadrian, really trying to make up for the scorn she'd shown him earlier.

Hadrian had to take a deep breath. “I think... I am developing a migraine.” he whispered as he went to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Anne giggled. “Sorry.” she shrugged, unable to help how this young man thought of her. She was happy that this was more of a social gathering, and thus decided to try to befriend this boy. He seemed just as lonely as she was.

“If it helps, this place has a huge library.” she offered. She'd noticed his long pale fingers, much suited for flipping pages. That and when they'd passed the library on the way out to the gardens, she'd noticed his longing gaze.

“And I know how to sneak back in.” she again prodded. Hadrian looked up, his eyes bright with wonder. “How long till they find out we are missing?” he wondered. Anne shrugged. “They don't seem to be keeping an immediate eye on us. Can't hurt to try, right?” she gave him another winning smile.

He huffed. This girl was either going to lead him to wonder, or to trouble. He internally fought a battle. The sanctuary of a library, mixed with a crazy girl, and no doubt punishment for sneaking off in the end. Why the hell not? He was only young once.

“Lead the way.” he nodded, determined to find sanctuary once in this situation.

In that small adventure, Hadrian and Anne forged a tentative friendship.

 

. . .

“Sneaking away like that!! Reckless!! I expect so much more from you, Hadrian!” Alcied yelled.

Normally, he was a calm man, when not driven to the edge of desperation. Normally, he was all for adventure, and excitement... When it did not involve his sister's legacy.

His heart still thrummed in panic at the mere thought of losing Hadrian.

If his sister were truly dead, he'd lose the only real thing he had left of her. If she were still alive, she'd slaughter him upon her return if she found out that he'd lost her son.

“To much like your father.” he hissed, remembering some of the stories he'd been told of Sirius Black and James Potter's Hogwarts time.

Hadrian had to hide a smile at that thought. “I really do apologize uncle, but I did make a new friend. Was that not the goal you'd set out for me?” Hadrian questioned. He was almost eleven, for magic's sake! What did his uncle expect him to do? Go chasing after a troll? Ha!

He already knew he was no Godric Gryffindor.

Alcied noticed that they'd gotten off topic.

“If Willow were here, you wouldn't have behaved like that.” Alcied stated, and Hadrian saw red.

“If mother were here, I wouldn't have had to sneak away like some depraved mad man.” He sniped.

It was a low blow, reminding Alcied of exactly why his sister was no longer here. It was blame, pure and simple. It also signaled an end to the conversation.

It didn't help that Hadrian had up and left after those words were spoken, leaving his uncle to wallow in guilt.

. . .

Draco Malfoy was inching away from Anne Baute as she glared at the blond. “Move down.” She demanded one more time.

She had come to sit next to Hadrian, only to be rudely cut off by the blond ferret! How dare him! She wondered if he'd squeak like one if she were to hunt him down.

“Not on your life.” He glared back, his grey eyes like wide slates of ice. Her own hazel stared him down. “If you don't move, I'll gut you like the rodent you so resemble!” It was soft spoken, meant for his ears only.

His grey eyes widened further as he decided that he'd just move to sit on the other side of Hadrian. This witch was insane!

Hadrian watched this with a mix of amusement and horror.

Today, Hadrian turned eleven, and everyone had gathered. Even people he didn't know. He assumed they were friends of his uncle.

He almost groaned as he spotted red hair, and freckles. Really?!

But it was too late to run, and soon he was swept up in the storm that came with Fred, and George Weasley.

“Hey Adrian!!!” “Happy Birthday!” Fred and George instantly clung to him, looping their arms around the high backed chair, and pulling Hadrian into their awkward embrace. For some reason, they'd taken to shortening his name to just Adrian. Not that Hadrian minded, but he wondered why they did that.

Both gave him impish grins. Having just turned thirteen, they knew they got to tease a soon to be first year. “Bet your nervous-” “About getting your Hogwarts letter.”

Hadrian shivered. He hated when they did that sometimes. “I'm not nervous at all.” “Oi! Will you let him go?!” Draco demanded, upset that he couldn't drape himself over Hadrian as such. Suddenly two pairs of eyes turned to meet Draco. Vibrant blue clashed with vivid grey.

Sly grins spread across the twin's faces. Suddenly, Draco was enveloped in a dog pile, and somehow Anne had managed to land on top of. “How the hell did I manage to get pulled into this?” Hadrian had to hiss from the middle, two bodies atop his smaller one. “I am asking the same question!”

The chairs had toppled over, drawing the attention of the rest of the Weasley children.

“Oh no.” Hadrian hissed quietly, but it was too late, and soon enough, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie had added to the pile.

“I'm going to die like this.” Draco wailed from underneath it all.

Somehow, someone started to tickle him, and his hitched giggles could be heard even under the massive pile of children.

He attempted to retaliate, but somehow, he just started tickling Hadrian. Hadrian's cute giggles burst with the unexpected tickle attack.

Hadrian looked up to find several pairs of eyes blinking owlishly at him. Suddenly, they converged upon him, tickling him relentlessly.

Slate grey eyes watched this from the corner, along with dark brown.

Edmund didn't like how close all of the children were to his soul mate, but held down his tempter. It wouldn't do to blow his cover. The witch beside him only smiled, shifting the toddler on her hip.

“You must be so proud to watch your pureblood son be made a fool of.” Edmund hissed, hoping to remove that smile from her face.

“I am a proud mother, watching her son grow, and make new friends. Pureblood or no, every child needs friends to grow.” Willow recited softly, hoping her voice didn't carry too far to Alcied's ears.

Edmund, or Tom sneered at that. Who was in need of friends? Certainly not he, nor his soul mate.

But he wouldn't lie. Seeing the smile on his little soul mate's face as the children disentangled themselves from one another was worth it. He supposed, he'd allow his soul mate friends.

Willow rolled her eyes as she looked at James who was reaching out for Hadrian. “Brudda.” he demanded. Who was she to deny either of her sons their heart's desires?

She gracefully moved to where a glamored Sirius was helping Hadrian up. “Hello gents.” She said softly, a smile lighting up her glamored face. “Could I ask you to watch after this little tot here? He's been so aching to see the birthday boy.” She offered up James to Hadrian. “Brudda!” the tot squealed with joy.

Hadrian eyed his mother, longing to give her a hug. He smiled to James. “Hello Jamie.” He offered to his little brother.

Sirius could only watch in slight amazement as James and Hadrian interacted. “Hello, Beloved.” he mouthed slightly to the woman standing close to him. She slid her eyes to him, and offered him a beautiful smile. “Hello Fur ball.”

They missed the calculating midnight eyes lingering upon their position.

Alcied smiled. It seemed that his sister's game of hide and seek was up. She was clever, yes. Unfortunately for her, she had far too much heart to miss her son's eleventh birthday, and now that he thought about it, she'd been there for birthdays past as well, always on the arm of Edmund DeMitri.

He immediately sought the man out.

“DeMitri.” he called out, alerting the man to his presence. Edmund eyed him warily, but nodded a greeting.

“Croÿ.” he offered in return. Alcied gave his most charming grin. “It was nice of you to make it to my nephew's party.”

“It was nice of you to invite us.” He was beginning to wonder where this was going.

“You've a lovely wife and son.” Alcied nodded to the woman talking with Sirius and Hadrian as the toddler was tugging on a piece of Hadrian's hair.

Edmund didn't react the way Alcied had hopped. “Thank you. They are both a blessing on my house.” he nodded.

Alcied frowned. “What did you say their names were?”

Edmund had prepared for such a question. “Alice, and James.” he offered, his eyes almost narrowing. What was Croÿ playing at now?

“Interesting... I don't think I've ever heard of you marrying.”

That did it. The Dark Lord was through playing games.

“What I find interesting is the blood ritual adoption papers on you, Alcied Croÿ.” grey eyes met midnight.

“I did blood adopt my nephew.” he said, but that was common knowledge. To make Hadrian the heir to the Croÿ home, he had to blood adopt Hadrian as a nephew.

Edmund smiled, it wasn't a charming smile. “I wasn't talking about Hadrian.” he said as he moved towards Alice. “I was talking about your blood adoption into the Croÿ house.” he left that as a parting.

Alcied's eyes widened. What on earth was he talking about?!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's just how it goes sometimes.


End file.
